valerius reencarnado
by kennedy 007
Summary: luego de la derrota de valerius , un nuevo mal traerá desgracia al reino de los dragones del sur , ahora spyro , cynder , ember y zafiro tendrán que encontrar el origen del mal , pero valerius regresa para consumir el mundo , ahora la salvación radica en un dragón negro de nombre vel'khan, los cinco tendrá que luchar para que el bien triunfe sobre el mal una vez mas y evitar el fin
1. vel'kan la reencarnación del mal

**vel'kan la reencarnación del mal **

las noches en el reino de los dragones transcurría normales como siempre , pero con la diferencia que zafiro y ember no se guardaban nada entre ellos , spyro dormía con cynder en medio de los campos , pero algo interrumpió la tranquilidad del dragón zafiro , el despertó viendo como el cuerpo de esa dragona estaba muy pegado al suyo ,zafiro se levanto cuidadosamente y salio a los pasillos del castillo , el salio al balcón mirando la luna llena cuando ember salio para hacerle una visita

ember : esta es la décima noche en la que te escapas de mis garras zafiro

zafiro : no lo tomes a mal pero quiero mirar la luna un poco mas

ember : no es por nada pero ¿ volviste a soñar con ella ?

zafiro : aun me siento culpable por la muerte de ángel

ember : pero no fue tu culpa , fue valerius , ademas tu ya lo mataste

zafiro : ember el mal jamas podrá ser erradicado por completo , lo que podemos hacer es luchar contra el , pero crear un mundo sin mal , eso no se podrá hacer nunca

ember :¿ por que no ?

zafiro : porque para que halla luz , tiene que haber oscuridad , para que haya fuego tiene que haber agua , para que el bien exista tiene que existir el mal

ember : es la constante lucha del bien y el mal

zafiro : correcto , jamas podremos erradicar el mal

ember : deberías dormir un poco mas

zafiro : ¿ se te ocurre algo que me haga dormir ?

ember : a decir verdad si

la joven dragona se retira del balcón coqueteando con su cuerpo , algo que el dragón de escamas azules no resistió , esa noche la pasión los consumió , pero en su mente zafiro sabia que algo malo se acercaba , cuando el descasaba junto al cuerpo de su amada , el nota que las estrellas le " hablaban " . a la mañana siguiente ember despierta y ve a zafiro en el patio del castillo , el parecía mas preocupado que anoche

zafiro : oh , despertaste

ember : ¿ hace cuanto amaneció ?

zafiro : hace como unas tres o cuatro oras

ember : bueno que mas se puede hacer cuando alguien te goza de esa forma

zafiro : bueno , nadie se resistiría a la belleza tuya

ember : creo que solo son pocos los que pueden hacer eso conmigo

cuando los dos se estaban por besar , dos dragones salen de las sombras y se lanzan contra zafiro , pero el los toma del cuello y luego los suelta

zafiro : bueno , ya perdieron

cynder : oye , eso no se vale , ¿ por que tenemos que atacarte de las sombras ?

spyro : si ¿ por que no peleamos de frente ?

zafiro : cuando estén listos para pelear con un enemigo de frente lo sabrán , ahora sera otra victoria para mi

cynder : aun no ganaste , nauh no salio de su escondite

spyro : cynder tiene razón , nauh aun puede ganar la búsqueda

cuando zafiro se metio entre los arboles , el joven de escamas azules vio a su padre que estaba buscando a su hijo , pero cuando salto , zafiro dio una mortal hacia atrás y cae sobre el lomo de su hijo , el no pudo completar el juego

nauh : ¿ por que siempre ganas ?

zafiro : es parte del entrenamiento , ustedes usan sus ojos y oídos

spyro : lo se , lo se , " tenemos que usar nuestra aura para ver el aura de nuestros enemigos " ya lo dijiste como unas 100 veces , solo esta mañana

zafiro : pues me da lastima que no lo entiendan

cynder : ya , no des lata , vamos a desayunar que nos hiciste entrenar sin darnos desayuno

zafiro : esta bien , cuando terminemos lo volveremos a intentar , pero no lo hagan muy predecible

los dragones entraron al castillo , pero zafiro sintió un frió detrás de la oreja derecha , cuando el mira hacia en norte , ember nota que la cara de zafiro paso de ese dragón relajado a un dragón serio , cosa que no le sorprendía , pero paso mucho tiempo cuando zafiro dejo de ser ese drago orgulloso y ultra violento , ahora era mas sumiso , tranquilo amigable y mas sabio que antes , pero sin descuidar su fuerza y velocidad que lo caracterizaban

ember : amor ¿ algún problema ?

zafiro : no , todo esta bien

cuando entraron , zafiro tenia razones para preocuparse , ya que sin saberlo , en el impero no'gel del norte , el pueblo estaba siendo quemado por un dragón negro con poderes increíbles , sus enormes alas negras y sus ojos rojos lo hacían ver como el demonio en persona

farhis : vel'kan , por favor contrólate

vel'kan : no es mi intención maestro , corra , no quiero hacerle daño

farhis : escucha , valerius no es real , solo lo estas imaginando , tu padre no es real

vel'kan : es verdad , no eres real ,no eres real ...

el dragón negro a travesó a su maestro con sus garras en el pecho arrancando su corazón , para finalizar elevo su aura para destruir el reino hasta reducirlos a escombros , ese incremento de aura fue tan grande que se sintio hasta donde estaba spyro y sus amigos

spyro : no puede ser

cynder : ¡ imposible !

ember : díganme que es una broma

zafiro : no , es verdad , ¡ valerius a regresado de la muerte !

continuara...


	2. la dragona del desierto

**la dragona del desierto **

ember : dime que no es verdad

zafiro : esa aura es monstruosa , es mas poderosa que la ultima vez

cynder : esperen , ¿ sintieron eso ?

spyro : si , el aura desapareció , no creo que halla nada de que preocuparnos

nauh : no creo , hay algo mas que no vemos , ahora vuelvo

el joven dragón sale del castillo dejando a su padre y a sus amigos adentro , mientras ember fue a ver como seguían sus gemelas , ella vio que estaban acurrucadas , al parecer sintieron un terrible mal , ember las cargo en su bolsa y las llevo a fuera , nauh savia que había algo en todo esto , pero que era

nauh : esa aura , ¿ por que es mas grande que la otra vez ?

cuando el dragón vio que algo se movía en los arbustos , elevo su aura para atacar a lo que fuera ,cuando sale un conejo , el se tranquiliza y baja su aura , cuando se acerca , el animal de orejas largas tenia un trozo de comida entre sus patas

nauh : que lindo eres , espera ¿ tu hiciste ese ruido ?

cuando el siente otra vez los mismos arbustos , el eleva su aura y una enorme correntada de arena lo deja ciego , antes de que se pueda defender , siente unos cuernos muy puntiagudos sobre si pecho , cuando este se da vuelta , ve medio borroso y cuando distingue a un dragón pardo , pero lo único que ve son los colores de sus escamas

nauh : oye amigo , ¿ estas loco o que ?

el joven de escamas azules ataca con sus llamaradas pero el dragón pardo lo anula con una corriente de arena , cuando nauh lo enviste con todas sus fuerzas escucha una voz muy femenina que le habla

kira : sal de enésima mio

nauh : ¿ eres una mujer ?

kira : hasta que lo notaste , oye amigo quieres seguir peleando conmigo

nauh : lo siento señorita , no sabia que era ...

kira : ¿ una mujer ? la que te dio una paliza

nauh : con todo respeto , usted me pidió que la dejara en paz , eso significa que le gane

kira : no me digas ¿ de donde eres majestad ?

nauh : ¿ majestad ? ¿ por que me llamas majestad ?

kira : eres muy formal para ser un dragón muy salvaje , es por eso

nauh : ¿ por que no te fijas en lo que dices ?

kira : me gustaría ver lo que digo , pero desgraciadamente no puedo

nauh : perdonad mi lady , no lo savia

kira : ahí vamos de nuevo , " perdonad mi lady " como si fueras de cuna noble , todos ustedes son iguales

nauh : escucha , jamas eh golpeado a una mujer pero me estas provocando extrema incomodidad

kira : ¿ " extrema incomodidad " ? por favor suenas como un anciano tal vez ...

la joven dragona de escamas pardas se acerca a nauh y comienza a olfatear su cara , el joven de escamas azules no que que los ojos de la joven estaban completamente pálidos , era como un verde pálido que indicaba su ceguera

kira : no , eres un dragón joven como de unos 12 o 13 años mas o menos

nauh : tienes talento , pero dime ¿ cual es vuestra historia ?

kira : si sigues hablando de esa manera , te juro que voy a golpearte

nauh : escucha , si no quieres que me enoje , empieza a hablar o te arrepentirás

kira : vaya , el de las garras esculpidas tiene carácter , bueno nombre es kira y como te abras dado cuenta soy ciega , soy una joven dragona del desierto del sur , ahí es donde nací y me crié

nauh : pero ¿ por que me atacaste con arena y no con fuego ?

zafiro : por que los de su especie no atacan con fuego ya que carecen de la capacidad de alterar su aura elevando la temperatura de sus pulmones lo que les permite exhalar llamaradas como nosotros

kira : el anciano lo dijo

nauh : muestra mas respeto el es mi padre

zafiro : ¿ que te trae a nuestro valle joven de escamas pardas ?

kira : ¿ que dijo ?

nauh : ¿ para que demonios viniste ?

kira : vine a buscar a uno de ustedes como se llama ... zatifo ... zarito... zafiro

zafiro : bueno , yo soy zafiro

kira : entonces es cierto

zafiro : ¿ que es cierto ?

la dragona ataca con una oleada de arena al dragón de ojos azules , este lo esquiva y cae de pie , pero ella no se detuvo , cuando usa su aliento para crear un remolino de arena para encerara a zafiro , el se libero con mucha facilidad , el dragón de ojos azules no se atrevía a atacar a una joven y menos a una no vidente

zafiro : cálmate o te destruiré

kira : ¿ como destruiste a mi pueblo ?

zafiro : ¿ de que demonios me hablas ? , no le hice anda a tu pueblo

la joven no escucho y lo ataca con sus poderes , zafiro eleva su aura y pone a resguardo a nauh , la joven creo un remolino de arena para atacar a zafiro , el lo corta con sus garras , pero al ser un elemento no podía hacer mucho , kira lo ataco con fuerza pero el lo esquivaba y usaba sus campos de energía para cubrirse

zafiro :eres buena , pero no mucho

kira : apuesto que soy mas fuerte que los dragones que mataste

zafiro : si me conocieras , sabrías quien soy en realidad

kira : un dragón me lo dijo , dijo que el responsable de la masacre de mi pueblo era un dragón negro llamado zafiro

zafiro : espera ¿ dragón negro de ojos rojos ? , ¿ tenia un aura del mismo color que sus ojos ?

kira : si , mas o menos ¿ eso que importa ?

zafiro : ¡ valerius !

kira : no me dijo que se llamaba zafiro , un dragón negro con un aura de demonio en sus venas

zafiro : mira mi aura , quiero que veas su color

kira se concentra y ve que el aura de zafiro era de un color blanco y celeste , eso indicaba la pureza que tenia , pero si las palabras del dragón que le indico lo que le paso a su pueblo , el aura de zafiro debía ser negra y roja

kira : es imposible , pero los demonios no tienen aura blanca , eso significa

nauh : significa que mi padre es el dragón celestial y no pudo matar a tu gente

kira : bravo , resolviste la incógnita

nauh : deja el sarcasmo de lado

zafiro : aquel dragón que te dijo eso , se aprovecho de que no veías sus escamas para mentirte , el fue el que masacro a tu gente

kira : imposible , ese ser me dijo que era un topo y no tienen aura , es por eso que no pude ver su aura

zafiro quedo pensando en lo que la chica le dijo , pero cuando el comenzó a caminar , nauh le indico a la joven kira que los siga para salir del bosque a medio destruir por la batalla , valerius estaba de vuelta pero no era el , algo paso , algo muy extraño

continuara...


	3. llamas negras y llamas zafiro

**llamas negras y llamas zafiro **

zafiro : entonces , un topo te dijo eso

nauh : padre , ningún drago posee la capacidad de metamorfosis

zafiro : si , pero sabemos que valerius puede controlar a otros con su mente

nauh : si eso fuera verdad ¿ por que no la usa para que seas su esclavo ¿

zafiro : no se , quizás sus poderes no son tan fuertes como antes

nauh : o quizás el busca otra cosa que solo vengarse de ti

los dos salieron directo al castillo , pero cuando nauh noto que la dragona del desierto se estaba yendo , el la invito a ir con ellos dos

nauh : oye ¿ quieres venir ?

kira : ¿ un dragón zafiro , una dragona rosa , un dragón purpura y una dragona negra ? , parecen el inicio de un mal chiste

nauh : y tu eres el remate del chiste niña

kira : nunca me llames niña

nauh : como quieras , niña

los dos se enfrentarían en una pelea pero zafiro los separa , ninguno de los dos se fiaba del otro , zafiro sabia que valerius andaba por los alrededores y era mejor tener aliados que enemigos , cuando llegaron al templo , ember vio a zafiro con los dos jóvenes de cada lado , spyro y cynder salieron a su encuentro pero notaron que zafiro se volvió mas serio que de costumbre , mala señal para ellos

zafiro : ember , cynder , spyro , ella es kira , es una dragona del desierto y bla...bla...bla...

el dragón de escamas zafiro entro al templo y fue a la biblioteca del templo , el saco un diario de sus viajes que lo usaba para evitar olvidar algo , el se acerco para leerlo pero sabia que en los tres casos en los que peleo con valerius , había algo que lo denotaba , era en en los tres casos volvió de la muerte

ember : zafiro ¿ algún problema ?

zafiro : valerius , ese es el problema

ember : ¿ como es posible que vuelva de la muerte ? ya me estoy cansando de que cada dos por tres tengamos esta charla

zafiro : ember , se que es difícil , pero créeme no hago esto por motivos personales , lo hago por el mundo entero

ember : lo se , pero tengo miedo de perderte

zafiro : y tengo miedo de perderte , es por eso que te suplicare que te quedes con nauh en este templo por favor

la dragona rosa vio eso ojos azules que estaban muy vidriosos , ember sintió la sinceridad de su esposo , pero ella acento con la cabeza y zafiro la besa apasionadamente , cuando se separan , ember le entrega un pañuelo rosado atado en el cuello de zafiro

spyro : zafiro tenemos problemas

los tres salieron corriendo , cuando vieron una densa niebla , en ella una silueta de dragón gigante con unos ojos rojos , zafiro elevo su aura para atacar al dragón pero este le lanza unas llamaradas negras y zafiro las corta con sus garras

zafiro : valerius , da la cara , deja de esconderte

? : tu no eres el que busco

zafiro : ¿ que dijiste ? ¿ como que no me buscas a mi ?

? : deberías saber que hay enemigos mas fuerte que yo joven zafiro , ahora que me tienes en frente mira hacia el horizonte

zafiro : valerius deja de jugar y sal a pelear

? : te veré dentro de doce días para el ritual de las estrellas cambiante , ahí saldaremos cuenta

zafiro : lo resolveremos ahora mismo

el dragón azul ataca a la sombra que se desvanece ,spyro sabia que ese era valerius , el podía volver de la muerte , pero ¿ como lo hacia ? , es algo que tenían que descubrir , cuando spyro se acerco a zafiro , los dos escucharon el grito de auxilio de un joven a otro lado del bosque , cuando llegaron , había un dragón de escamas negras y ojos dorados tirado con quemaduras en todo el cuerpo

vel'khan : por favor , auxilio ...

spyro : zafiro , es el

zafiro : no , no es valeius , su aura esta limpia , debió ser atacado por ese demonio ¿ cual es tu nombre joven ?

vel'khan : soy vel'khan , eh venido a vengar a mi pueblo que fue cruelmente asesinado por uno de los míos

spyro ¡¿ valerius ?!

zafiro : no olvides que valerius , es un dragón zafiro como yo , estos son dragones del valle de las plumas

spyro : ¿ valle de las plumas ? ¿ por que los llamas asi ?

zafiro : porque cuando nacen son mas sacerdotes que guerreros , ellos viven en comunidad con las aves y sus escamas son en realidad plumas modificadas con magia , ellos son mas aves que dragones

spyro : ¿ como sabes todo eso ?

zafiro : he vivido 500 años , creo que se muchas cosas

spyro : si pero esos 500 años estuviste dormido

cuando ember llega comienza a curar al joven de escamas negras , el ve a la dragona de ojos verdes y se acera a ella , cynder no sabia quien era el pero planeaba descubrirlo

vel'khan : disculpe señorita , he notado que usted y yo nos parecemos

cynder : buen intento romeo , pero no funciona conmigo

ember : créeme , no querrás relacionarte con ella

spyro : si es como un zafiro pero en versión femenina jajaja

zafiro y cynder : ¡¿ que dijiste ?!

spyro : no , nada

ember termino de curar a vel'khan con sus poderes , el le dio las gracias pero noto que algo andaba muy mal , el esquivo unas bolas de fuego negra

zafiro : las llamas de valerius , ese maldito esta cerca

vel'khan : pues vamos contra el , no quiero que ese cabrón se salga con las suyas

los dos se adentraron mas en el llano , mientras spyro , cynder y ember los perseguían , el dragón purpura no se fiaba del dragón negro , el parecía mas interesado en cynder que en encontrar a valerius , cuando llegaron , notaron una inmensa cantidad de cadáveres , gárgolas y un dragón negro enorme que echaba fuego negro se su hocico

spyro : entonces es verdad

zafiro : así es , valerius volvió de la muerte

continuara...


	4. guardare tu secreto

**guardare tu secreto **

los dragones vieron como el dragón negro estaba echando sus llamaradas negras de la boca , pero vel'kahn se sentía cada vez mas débil a tal grado de desmayarse

zafiro : bueno , solo somos cinco contra valerius

kira : ¿ como cinco ? ¿ no somos seis ?

ember : alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar a vel'khan hasta que se recupere

nauh y kira : ¡ cyncer !

cynder : no olviden lo , tengo mala experiencia con los dragones negros

zafiro : nauh y kira se quedan , procuren de que velkhan no salga herido

kira : ¿ quien te puso a cargo ? que yo sepa yo no lo hice

ember : yo si

cynder : y yo

spyro : también con mi voto

zafiro : cuatro contra uno

kira : ¿ cuatro ?

zafiro : yo vote por mi

los cuatro salieron volando vendo los cadáveres de los dragones por los aires ,pero a zafiro le extrañaba algo que vel'khan se desmayara antes de pelear contra valerius , si los poderes de ember nunca fallaron , ellos bajaron a tierra para tener una vista de valerius , pero la niebla dificultaba la visión , zafiro se vistió con sus escamas protectoras y cambio sus ojos de celeste a azul oscuro

cynder : escuchen , parece que no noto que estamos en este lugar

el dragon oscuro lanzo sus llamaradas negras para derretir la piedra en la que estaban escondidas , zafiro lo retuvo con su aura para evitar ser quemados

zafiro : yo creo que si se dio cuenta

cynder : ¿ de verdad ? ( con sarcasmo )

los cuatro se separaron y atacaron por separado para poder ver la cara de valerius , zafiro lo atacaba con sus llamaradas azules , ember con su aliento de dragón , cynder con su aliento de sombras y spyro con su aliento de fuego

zafiro : ¿ que demonio es eso ?

ember : las llamas no le hacen daño

spyro : es como pelear contra una montaña

cynder : ¿ que ta si ese no es valerius ?

la mas lista de los dragones les dio una idea , zafiro desplegó sus alas y comenzó a aletear para dispersar la niebla , pero a medida que se dispersaba , la niebla se volvía mas espesa , el dragon negro ataca con sus garras a zafiro , pero el nota que valerius mira al dragon negro

zafiro : ¡ velkhan !

el dragón negro pisa a zafiro y trata de atrapar a velk'khan con sus garras , pero cynder toma al dragón negro del cuello y lo saca de la piedra donde estaba desmayado , spyro le corta las garras con sus propias manos , ember ayudo a levantar a zafiro , este nota la marca de valeius en la espalda , cuando valerius se da vueltas ataca a zafiro con las cuchillas de su cola , zafiro toma a ember y los dos lo esquivan , el dragón oscuro lo ataca con sus llamas negras ,zafiro la contrarresta con sus llamas azules

ember : oye valerius

cuando el dragón espectral mira a ember , ella rompe una pila de piedras y una avalancha de piedras de montaña cae sobre el dragón negro , cuando valerius estaba sepultado bajo las piedras , ember las derrite con su aliento de dragón dejando como una tumba de vidrio

zafiro : sexy y muy lista

ember : gracias , pero estas lastimado

zafiro : descuida no es nada , estoy bien

ember : ese cristal no se romperá tan fácilmente

zafiro : ¿ como sabes tanto de joyería ?

ember : años de experiencia supongo

cuando los dragones se reunieron , zafiro tomo del lomo a vel'khan y vio la marca de un escorpión entre sus escamas , la misma arca de valerius , zafiro sin que los demás lo supieran empezó a atar cabos sueltos

nauh :padre ¿ que sucede ?

zafiro : nada ,este tipo no despierta y tenemos que buscar la forma de derrotar a valerius

cuando los cristales comienzan a quebrarse , valerius sale al cielo con las alas desplegadas y de espaldas , zafiro nota la marca que era mas oscura en el cuerpo de valerius , zafiro lo fue a buscar y los dos se enfrentaron en el aire , valerius parecía mas débil que antes pero no mostraba heridas de ninguna clase

zafiro : estas viejo valerius

valerius : es solo para entrar en calor ¿ cuanto tiempo paso zafiro ?

zafiro : unos años desde que te hice pedazos aquella noche

valerius : si claro , solo por que te sacrificaste por tus amigos no te hace ser un ser supremo

zafiro : bien , basta de charlas

el dragón azul ataca a valerius con un zarpazo a la cara y este cae sobre una montaña , zafiro lo va a buscar , pero valerius crea una cortina de humo para escapar de zafiro

zafiro : no podrás esconderte de mi para siempre valerius , te buscare , te encontrare y te eliminare

valerius : no me escondo , solo miro el horizonte

zafiro : si claro y yo soy un dragón rubí como no

cuando el joven de escamas azules baja a tierra , el nota que sus amigos estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a vel'khan

cynder : oye , oye holganza despierta

vel'khan : wow , que sueño mas hermoso

cynder : si como no arriba romeo

vel'khan : ¿ que me paso ?

spyro : te desmayaste al ver a valerius , eso paso

zafiro : lo dudo mucho

el dragón zafiro se llevo a vel'khan dejando a los demás a resguardo de sus propios pares , cuando llegaron a un lugar alejado , zafiro le mostró la insignia de los dragones zafiro y eleva su aura , vel'khan comienza a cambiar sus ojos de dorados a rojos , zafiro veia como vel'khan parecía cambiar de personalidad , el joven de escamas negras ataco a zafiro , pero este lo esquivo , cuando trataba de usar sus llamas , zafiro le da un puñetazo en la cara a vel'khan y este es arrastrado por el suelo

zafiro : como lo sospeche

vel'khan : mi cabeza , ¿ que me paso ?

zafiro : no solo estas poseído por valerius , sino también que el toma tus poderes para alimentarse

velk'han : ¿ como sabes eso ?

zafiro : valerius es u padre , eso quedo muy claro , ahora lo malo es ¿ como matar a valerius sin matarte a ti ?

vel'khan : ¿ alguien mas sabe eso ?

zafiro : no , los demás lo ignoran , pero yo se la verdad , descuida tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

vel'khan : lo que dice es verdad , valerius es mi padre , es por eso que lo odio

zafiro : ese maldito forzó a tu madre contra su voluntad para procrear con el

vel'khan : si , cuando nací y crecí mi madre me protegió de los poderes de valerius

zafiro : sabia que ese tipo era basura , pero esto es bajo hasta para el

vel'khan : ¿ que hacemos ?

zafiro : lo mas convenientemente es dejar a valerius fuera de alcanza , si logramos llegar a los templos de los jardines celestiales puede que te realicemos un exorcismo

vel'khan : ¿ eso me librara de mi padre ?

zafiro : quizás si o quizás no

vel'khan :bueno ¿ que tengo que perder ?

zafiro : tu vida

continuara...


	5. el plan de zafiro

**el plan de zafiro **

los dragones vieron como llegaba zafiro y vle'khan después de un rato ,el joven de escamas azules tenia la típica cara de seriedad de cuando hay problemas graves

zafiro : bueno , este es el plan , nos iremos al amanecer

ember : ¿ iros ? ¿ a donde ?

zafiro : al templo de los jardines celestiales , solo allí podremos contrarrestar el poder de valerius

kira : ¿ a que se refiere con eso ?

zafiro : solo estén listos al amanecer

esa noche acamparon bajo las estrellas , cuando zafiro noto que las estrellas le " hablaban " el pudo entender el mensaje , era hora de pasar al paso dos de su pan

zafiro : ember , quiero hablar contigo

la dragona rosa se levanta y va caminando junto al dragón zafiro , vel'khan trago saliva para avilar su espíritu y evitar levantar sospecha

vel'khan : y bien ¿ de donde eres cynder ?

cynder : no trates de iniciar conversación interesante

vel'khan : solo es para conocer un poco de mis nuevos compañeros es todo

cynder : si claro , como no , mira te lo diré a si , no tienes ninguna chance conmigo

vel'khan : mhm , no sabemos , hasta ahora no te propuse mas que ser amigos

spyro noto el tono de los dos dragones negros y se puso de pie para encarar a vel'khan , pero el sintió algo en el bosque , cuando salio corriendo a buscar lo que creyó ver , spyro se sentó de nuevo junto al fuego

spyro : no me fió de este tipo

cynder : es solo un joven de hormonas alteradas , no te preocupes

spyro : es mas que eso , ademas eso se puede aplicar a todo aquel que te halla visto

cynder : ¿ te contagiaste o que ?

spyro : ¿ por que lo dices ?

cynder : ahora resulta que soy el objetos de sus palabras

spyro : sigo sin entender

cynder : ¿ desde cuando soy la mujer mas deseada de todos ?

spyro : bueno a decir verdad yo ...

vel'khan : ¡ muchachos ! , vengan rápido

todos se levantaron y corrieron a ver que encontró vel'khan , cuando llegaron vieron un símbolo de una estrella de ocho puntas en un circulo negro con rosas y sangre fresca , zafiro se acerco y noto polvo negro de anthropus , el sintió la energía maligna de valerius por todas partes

zafiro : valerius no esta en este lugar , vamos a dormir

spyro : ¿ por que...

zafiro : por que tengo sueño inteligente

spyro : no me dejaste terminar la pregunta ¿ por que hizo este ritual de alma ?

cynder : debe ser así como se vuelve un fantasma , ahora podría estar en cualquier lugar

ember : ¿ zafiro ?

zafiro : lo mas conveniente es descansar ustedes duerman que yo vigilo

spyro : ¿ que otro no puede hacer guardia ?

cynder : si , tu te pones de mal humor cuando no duermes

zafiro comenzó a mostrar mas los dientes , eso era señal de que algo le molestaba o que pasaba algo , vel'khan se acerco mas a la dragona de ojos verdes y ember noto la mirada del joven de ojos dorados

vel'khan : tal vez yo debería hacer guardia esta noche para que la señorita pudiera dormir tranquila

cynder : eres muy amable ,a decir verdad tienes buenas ideas ( mirando los celos de spyro )

kira : por mi me vale , yo solo quiero dormir

cuando cayo la media noche , zafiro estaba parado en la cima de la montaña con la luna de fondo , eso le traía recuerdo a cynder quien no podía dormir por los ronquidos de spyro

ember : ¿ insomnio ?

cynder : no , es solo los ronquidos de spyro y tu hijo

ember : parece que alguien esta pensativa

cynder : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

ember : ah no te hagas , parece que estas en la lista de preferidas de vel'khan

cynder : ¿ estas bebida de nuevo ?

ember : quizas , pero he visto como el te mira , quizás una oportunidad no le cae nada mal

cynder : ¿ como es la cosa ? , años atrás todos decían que tu eras la mas hermosa , ahora cambio el mundo y están de moda las dragonas negras

ember : a los hombre solteros no les atraen las mujeres casadas , solo las solteras que no tienen nada que perder

cynder : ¿ por que siempre nos encontramos hablando de mi vida amorosa ?

ember : solo dale una oportunidad , es lo que toda mujer haría

cynder : ¿ como tu con zafiro ? creo que le diste mas que una oportunidad

cuando las dos siguieron hablando y riendo entre ellas , zafiro tenia su astuto plan en mente , a medida que caía la luna ,zafiro seguía de pie , cuando vel'khan cabeceo por el sueño , cynder le trajo un poco de agua , el abrió los ojos y noto a la dragona de ojos verdes zafiro noto la acción de vel'khan y decidió sofocar el " fuego " del dragón negro

zafiro : vel'khan , tenemos cosas que hacer

el dragón negro bebió el agua rápidamente y le dio el ultimo vistazo a la dragona de ojos verdes que tenia una mirada media seductora hacia el

zafiro : tenemos que darnos prisa , el tiempo se termina , si valerius se da cuenta de que el puede usar tus poderes no tienes muchas posibilidades

vel'khan : aja es verdad

zafiro : ademas de que me escuches me gustaría que me mires

vel'khan : lo siento divague un poco

zafiro : eso veo , escucha es exorcismo no es fácil , necesitamos unos cuantos materiales para llevar a cabo con éxito , solo tenemos una oportunidad de echar a valerius fuera de ti

vel'khan : ¿ si no funciona ?

zafiro : no estoy seguro de que pasara

vel'khan : oye solo una pregunta

zafiro : ¿que flores le gustan a cynder ?

zafiro . ¿ por que me preguntas a mi ?

vel'khan : no quiero equivocarme mañana por la noche

zafiro movía la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de no irritarse con el dragón negro , pero el tenia su vista fija en la joven de escamas negras , ahora tenia que reunir 4 objetos mágicos para tratar de frenar a valerius

continuara...


	6. el odio entre los dos

**el odio entre los dos **

los ojos de vel'khan estaban puestos en un solo objetivo , zafiro noto que el flechazo de vel'khan por cynder fue instantáneo

zafiro : oye , me gustaría que te concentres

vel'khan : aja muy gracioso

zafiro toma a vel'khan del cuello y lo gira para su lado mirando al dragon con esos ojos azules que daban miedo , vel'khan se callo y empezó a preguntar a zafiro cosas que el le explico

zafiro : por ultima vez , tenemos que llevarte a los jardines celestiales

vel'khan : ¿ y cual es el problema ?

zafiro : necesitamos materiales

cuando zafiro se concentro en que necesitaban , fue a donde estaban los demás , cynder estaba sentada y vel'khan la mira , ella le devuelve la mirada con un toque sensual y el torpemente trata de hablar pero quedo mudo , mientras el miraba a cynder , ella pestañeaba de un modo coqueto

spyro : oye vel'khan ¿ podemos hablar a solas ?

vel'khan : no , no podemos

spyro toma del brazo al dragon negro que no despegaba sus ojos de cynder , cuando spyro le llamo la atención el parecía enojado , vel'khan frunció el ceño para mirar a spyro

vel'khan : dime spyro ¿ que quieres con cynder ?

spyro : lo mismo te pregunto , sabes para algunos es algo molesto lo que haces

vel'khan : si para los que están celosos es molesto

spyro : no estoy celoso de ti , pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer , ademas , no eres precisamente un casanova

vel'khan : dejemos que cynder lo decida

spyro : no creo que sea correcto usarla de esa manera

vel'khan : de acuerdo , si no eres suficientemente hombre para ella

spyro : ¿ que estas diciendo ?

vel'khan : que por lo visto ella prefiere a un hombre de verdad a su lado

cuando los dos se miraron violentamente , se separaron y zafiro estaba esperando sentado con el ceño fruncido y su cara de seriedad , mientras cynder hablaba con ember , al parecer la idea de darle celos a spyro con vel'khan salio bien , pero podria ser peor

zafiro : escuchen , ese juego de amantes distintos no funcionara , lo que provocaran es que entre ellos dos se maten

cynder : ja , no sabes nada de mujeres

zafiro : que yo recuerde , estoy casado con la mas hermosa dragona , tengo tres hijos y vivo feliz como protector del imperio del sur , si eso no es saber nada de mujeres entonces no se que es

ember : vamos no te enojes , ademas tu si sabes como seducir de verdad

zafiro : ves hasta ella sabe que nadie se me resiste

cynder : así , ¿ entonces por que no me seduces casanova de tercera ?

zafiro : los dos sabemos que no lo haremos

ember : tengo una idea , que zafiro seduzca a la próxima mujer que veamos a ver que tan bueno es

zafiro : no caeré es sus jueguitos patéticos , soy una deidad con un demonio mi trabajo es vencer a la maldad , no hacer de bufón en una apuesta ridícula

cynder : ¿ temes que no piensen eso de ti ?

ember : ademas , no me molestare por que lo hagas

zafiro : ese no es el punto , ahora tenemos que encontrar a valerius

cynder : esa frase es vieja , ademas me cansa

zafiro : cansate lo que quieras , pero nadie saldrá actuando como bufón mientras esta misión este en pie

cuando los demás vieron que nauh y kira no estaban , zafiro comenzó a irritarse mas a cada segundo ,mientras spyro tenia su tonta competencia con vel'khan , a nauh parecía caerle bien la dragona del desierto

zafiro : diosa misericordiosa , dame paciencia te lo ruego

cuando llegaron todos , zafiro comenzó a dibujar unos mapas en la tierra , todos se acercaron para poder ver de que se trataba

zafiro : necesitamos cuatro objetos , una garra de lobo de las praderas del sur , un colmillo de vampiro de las cuevas de las grutas , el veneno del escorpión negro de los desiertos de la muerte y unas semillas del valle sagrado

kira : voy al desierto

nauh : te sigo

vel'khan : cynder y yo podemos ir al valle ¿ que dices ?

cynder : prefiero ir con ember , zafiro trae el colmillo de vampiro de las brumas

zafiro : de acuerdo , pero las semillas deben ser las semillas doradas , las plateadas no servirán de nada y en cuanto a ustedes dos par de tontos , los lobos de las praderas del sur son animales sagrados , hacen algo malo y juro que haré que se arrepientan de haber nacido

spyro : ya lo hago , es en navidad

zafiro : espero que por lo menos trabajen juntos esta vez , luego si se quieren matar entre ustedes me vale un cuerno

vel'khan : descuida , te traeré el cuerpo de spyro después de que los lobos lo hagan pedazos

spyor : creo que el muerto sera otro

vel'khan : ¿ eso crees ?

zafiro : ¡ BASTA !

los cuatro se alertaron por el grito de terror de zafiro , cynder trato de calmar a zafiro , pero ember se lo nego con la cabeza , zafiro bajo su aura y comenzó a trazar el plano de donde tendría que ir cada uno

ember : espera zafiro , kira no tiene ningún plano

zafiro : amor , es una dragona del desierto , ella estará bien

ember : claro ,eso tiene mas sentido

cynder: no perdamos tiempo y vamos por las semillas del valle sagrado

las dos dragonas levantaron vuelo dejando atrás a zafiro y a los dos que se disputaban el puesto , pero zafiro borro el mapa que había hecho para las dos , cuando spyro y vel'khan salieron volando ,zafiro borro los mapas de la arena para que sea imposible seguir a los demás

zafiro : solo le pido a la diosa que esos dos mamertos no cometan un error ...que les cueste la vida

continuara...


	7. conflictos de dos

**conflictos de dos **

con los caminos divididos , ember y cynder salieron en busca de las semillas el valle sagrado , al parecer sus poderes purificadores serviría a zafiro

ember : mira , estamos cerca

cynder : ¿ como lo sabes ?

ember : esas son las rosas del árbol sagrado

cynder : ¿ como sabes esas cosas ?

ember : es dodne vine con zafiro una deliciosa noche de verano ¿ entiendes ?

cynder : gracias por las pesadillas

ember : no seas anticuada

cuando las dos bajaron a tierra firme , el pasto les resultaba muy suave , ember comenzó olfateando el aire para encontrar las semillas , cuando vieron a varias serpientes de pie dorada al rededor de un lago , ember noto que una de ellas tenia una rata en la boca

cynder : que asco , odio las ratas

ember : ¿por que ? no hacen nada

cynder : hay algo que no te dije , cuando conocimos a zafiro es nos hizo comer carne de rata

ember : ¿ de verdad ? rayos , eso si es gracioso

cynder : no fue divertido, casi muero ahogada

ember : ¿ peor no era carne ?

cynder : si , pero bebí el agua tan tapido que casi me ahogue

cuando las dos se pusieron en marcha ven a un león sentado frente al árbol sagrado cyner se acerca pero ember la detiene

ember : espera , ¿ por que no le pedimos que nos regale unas cuantas semillas ?

cynder : ¿ estas loca ? si nos acercamos a el nos matara con gusto , las bestias son bestias

ember : si pero es un animal sagrado , quizas sea inteligente

cynder : la dulce e inocente ember , jamas cambias

ember : de acuerdo hagamoslo a tu estilo

las dos se acercaron al león y lo atacaron con sus alientos , el leon creo un campo de fuerza para protegerse de las llamaradas

leo : soy leo , el guardián del árbol sagrado , ustedes feroces criaturas no son bienvenidas

cynder : queremos las semillas del árbol

leo : no son bienvenidas en este lugar , ustedes son muy agresivas

cynder decidió atacar al leon , este lo esquiva y con su zarpa derecha , golpea a cynder en la cara , ella se toma la herida y se enoja mas que antes

ember : un momento ¿ por que todo tenemos que arreglarlo con violencia ? , a ver , nosotras queremos unas semillas doradas del árbol sagrado para ayudar a un amigo nuestro

leo : entonces ¿ por que me atacaron ?

cynder : creímos que eras una bestia

ember : ¿ creímos ? me suena a manada

leo : ¿ por que no me pidieron las semillas ? yo se las hubiera dado

ember : entiendo , seria tan amable de regalarnos algunas semillas del árbol sagrado por favor

el león se trepo al árbol y tomo algunas semillas con sus garras , cuando bajo le entrego las semillas a ember , ella las guardo en su bolsa que tenia bajo el vientre y ella le dio las gracias partieron hacia el jardín celestial

ember : ves te lo dije , ember 5 , cynder 0

cynder : ya ¿ me lo refregaras toda mi vida ?

ember : toda tu vida

la dragona rosa y la negra salieron rumbo a los jardines celestiales para esperara a los demás , cuando se dirigieron al sur , en los bosques sagrados , spyro y vel'khan caminaban en busca de la manada de lobos para tomar llas garras de ellos , ninguno se fiaba del otro , ahora ellos competían por cynder y ahora por las garras de los lobos

spyro : espero que cynder este bien

vel'khan : ella esta bien

spyro : ¿ por que lo dices ?

vel'khan : porque ella estará conmigo , estará a salvo

spyro : ¿ crees que cynder te elegirá a ti ?

vel'khan : a las chicas les gustas cuando eres el ultimo de una larga estirpe de guerreros

spyro : si pero conozco a cynder antes que tu y se que ella no se impresiona con eso

los dos discutían pero se vio a la manada de lobos de las praderas asechando a los dragones que discutían entre ellos , los lobos se lanzaron contra spyro y vel'khan , pero sus reflejos hicieron que los salvara

spyro : eres demasiado lento para ser un dragón ¿ no crees ?

vel'khan : si claro , pero al menos tengo la atención de cynder

los lobos atacaron a los dragones pero spyro recordó lo que le dijo zafiro , el trato de no derramar su sangre ya que era un sacrilegio a la naturaleza , vel'khan veía que spyro lo atacaba con técnicas de golpe y no de cortes

vel'khan : deja de jugar y acaba con esos animales

spyro : no puedo , recuerda lo que dijo zafiro

el dragón negro se laza contra los lobos , pero ellos retrocedieron , cuando vel'khan los ataca despiadada mente , spyro nota que tenia los ojos rojos como valerius , pero era imposible , vel'khan logro derrotar a los lobos con facilidad , pero ahora tenia que encontrar el lobo alfa para sacar sus garras

spyro : ¿ estas loco por que los masacraste así ?

vel'khan : son animales , no te preocupes

spyro : zafiro dijo que son espíritus sagrados

vel'khan : zafiro dijo , zafiro dijo , a decir verdad me tienes harto con zafiro , el no esta y nosotros si

spyro : espero de que hallas reservado un sitio muy caluroso en el infierno para ti

vel'khan : yo iré al cielo , pero tu no estarás ahí

spyro : el cielo es para el que se lo merece , zafiro se sacrifico por nosotros para destruir a valerius dejando atrás a todos nosotros y yo lo respeto por eso , el es mi mejor amigo

vel'khan : ¿ es eso ? o ¿ es que no soportas que el sea mas fuerte que tu ?

spyro : toma tu la garra , a mi me provocas rechazo

el dragón purpura salio del bosque seguido por el dragón negro de ojos dorados pero el tenia en sus manos las garras de los lobos masacrados brutalmente , ahora spyro tenia que decirle a zafiro que los espíritus fueron asesinados

spyro : zafiro se molestara por esto

vel'khan : no tiene que enterarse

spyro : no le mentiría a zafiro , el es honesto conmigo , lo menos que puedo hacer es responderle igual

vel'khan : como quieras santo sabio de las montañas

el dragón purpura frunció el ceño al ver la arrogancia del dragón negro , aun no entendía ¿ por que zafiro se molestaba en ayudar a vel'khan ?

continuara...


	8. la amenaza del desierto

**la amenaza del desierto**

zafiro salio volando al valle de las brumas , mientras volaba miro al suelo y vio varios caminos divididos y devastados por el ataque de valerius , zafiro podía sentir el aroma de valerius muy cerca , pero tenia que dejarlo ir

zafiro : maldita sea , no puedo pelear contra valerius sin matar a vel'khan , ese tonto no tiene la culpa de que valerius se aproveche de el

sparx : oye zafiro ¿ quien es vel'khan ?

zafiro : tu mama , oye ¿ cuando llevas escondido en mi melena ?

sparx : desde esta mañana , tu melena es muy suave para dormir

zafiro : bueno , me alegro de verte , ademas este viaje es mas largo

sparx : ¿ a donde vas con tanta urgencia ?

zafiro : a los jardines celestiales

sparx : ¿ a los jardines celestiales ? eso si que es grandioso , podemos descansar bajo el sol ,beber algo de jugo , comer la mejor comida y quizás encuentre una copa de néctar

zafiro : ¿ que gran vida verdad ?

sparx : si , ¿ cuando llegaremos ?

zafiro : después de salir vivos del valle de las brumas

sparx : ¿ el...el...el valle de las bru...bru...brumas ? ¿ estas loco ?... acabo de hacer la pregunta mas idiota del mundo

cuando zafiro dio un giro en el aire para deshacerse de la libélula molesta , ella se sujeto de la melena azul de zafiro para no soltarse

sparx : oye , eso no fue educado

zafiro : ¿ quieres callarte ? irritante mini bestia de seis patas y ojos saltones

cuando zafiro vio a un dragón negro , el se enfureció pero no podía atacar , si el peleaba contra valerius ahora es posible que el secreto de vel'khan sea revelado , pero el debe estar dormido o desmallado para que valerius atacara

sparx : ¿ ese ... es... valerius ?

zafiro : el mismo , parece que el basura puede volver de la muerte

sparx : no te ofendas pero ¿ no es tu trabajo impedir que ese tipo vuelva de la muerte

zafiro : ¿ quieres ir a decirle tu ? , por que si me sigues molestando te ira muy mal

sparx : no me amenaces , ademas no te tengo miedo y se que no me lastimarías porque spyro es tu amigo

zafiro : es verdad ¿ peor valerius ?

sparx : me porto bien , me porto bien

la libélula dejo de hablar por unos segundos hasta que zafiro sobrevolaba el valle de las brumas , sprax sentía miedo de estar en ese valle de muerte eterna , pero estaba con zafiro que el jamas perdió una pelea

sparx ¿ que estamos buscando ? ¿ huesos , piedras, polvo o hierbas ?

zafiro : colmillos de vampiros ...frescos

sprax : a bue...¡¿QUE ?! ¡¿ DIJISTE COLMILLOS DE VAMPIROS?!

zafiro : si , o que ¿ te dan miedo las criaturas de la noche ?

sparx : bueno si , pero es de día , ellos estarán dormidos , salgamos de este lugar y volvamos otro día

zafiro : ningún otro día , esperaremos hasta que anochezca

sparx : ¿ que estas haciendo ?

zafiro : me iré a dormir , que no te muerdan los vampiros

el dragón zafiro salio corriendo dejando a sparx solo en la niebla , el insecto escucho los aullidos de los lobos y salio volando a esconderse tras las alas de zafiro , este respiraba lentamente , señal que estaba dormido , cuando cayo la noche , la libélula despierto a zafiro , este se resfrego los ojos y vio a la colmena de vampiros salir de la cueva

zafiro : ¡ escuchen ! , mi nombre es zafiro y les pediré un par de sus colmillos para ayudar a un amigo

vacon : ¿ que tipo quieres ?

zafiro : solo dos de los mas fuerte que tenga

el mas viejo del enjambre de los vampiros le entrega los colmillos a zafiro , este los toma y ve que si eran colmillos de vampiros auténticos , ahora tenia una chance mas para vel'khan

zafiro : le doy las gracias a nombre de la diosa zafira

vacon : pero no se vallan , el banquete esta por empezar

zafiro : nuestro amigo necesita estos colmillos

vacon : pero no puedo negarle la comida a mis hijos en especial si viene de forma tan voluntariosa , dicen que la sangre de dragones fuertes y jóvenes es muy ...apetitosa

zafiro y sparx vieron que los vampiros comenzaron a acercarse a ellos con esos colmillos y con sus ojos rojos , zafiro sonrio y sparx se escondió detrás de su melena , cuando los vampiros atacaron , zafiro se cubrió con un campo de fuerza y salio volando a toda velocidad , el no quería perder tiempo

sparx : oye , ¿ estas loco ? ¿ por que no nos salimos de ante mano ?

zafiro : ¿ donde esta tu espíritu aventurero ?

sparx : se lo dire a spyro ...a menos que no me vuelvas a golpear

zafiro : no voy a golpearte tonto

cuando zafiro vio a los ojos de valerius , el parecía estar muerto , zafiro noto que era solo un fantasma de su era pasada , el desaparecía con forme llegaba la noche

_mientras tanto..._

nauh : oye kira , ¿ como te mueves en la arena ?

kira : siento las vibraciones cambiantes con mis escamas , pero también uso mi olfato

nauh : esto se puso aburrido , ¿ como es que unos escorpiones gigantes se esconden tan bien ?

kira : los escorpiones negros no son monstruos , son solo... escorpiones

nauh : ¿ osea que me afile las garras en vano ?

kira : aja , oye a decir verdad disfruto mucho hablar contigo , eres mas simpático de lo que pensé

nauh : tu también , eres lista , graciosa y ...

kira : ¿ que mas ?

nauh : muy bonita

la dragona de escamas pardas se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del dragón de escamas azules , cuando ella olio a los escorpiones , el joven tomo a uno de los escorpiones y le arranco el aguijón con sus dientes , el vertió el veneno en un frasco y siguieron buscando , pero cuando nauh uso su visión noto que estaba siendo seguidos por areneros , ogros de arena que son mas piratas que cazadores

kira : oye ¿ que viste ?

nauh : areneros , esos malditos debieron saquear alguna aldea

kira : escucha escamas pulidas ,creo que mejor te concentras

el dragón azul saco la vista y comenzó a buscar mas escorpiones , cuando el frasco estuvo por un 1/4 de frasco , ellos lo taparon , pero kira sintió las vibraciones en sus escamas , ella siguió el olor y encontró un manantial

kira : oye ojos azules , ven acá tienes agua

nauh : pero yo no tengo sed

kira : lo se , pero tu madre se enojara si te bronceas demasiado jajaja

nauh : ¿ eres así siempre o solo lo haces para molestarme ?

kira : un poco y un poco

cuando nauh vio en el horizonte que los areneros se acercaban , el escondió el frasco , pero los areneros lo rodearon , el dragón los ataco pero ellos le daban pelea a los jóvenes dragones , la chica intento encontrarlos , peor se movían tan rápido que no calculaba bien donde estaban , nauh tenia la arena en los ojos no los podía ver

nauh : ¿ que demonios quieren ?

los areneros le lanzaron varias cadenas al hocico para evitar que escupieron fuego , el chico estaba forcejeando y de sus fosas nasales salieron algunas llamas que quemaron parte del traje de los areneros , kira estaba peleando contra los areneros , cuando ella recibe un flechazo del líder de los areneros , nauh olio la flecha y reconoció el veneno de hidra , algo letal para los dragones

nauh : no malditos , suéltenme

el chico de escamas azules seguía forcejeando pero cuando lo enredaron con mas cadenas y lo dejaron inmovilizado fue arrastrado por los areneros que dejaron atrás a la chica de escamas pardas

kira : nauh ... perdóname por favor

continuara...


	9. la busqueda desenfrenada

**la busqueda desenfrenada  
**

zafiro consigui los materiales para ir al jardin celestial , pero tuvo un presentimiento , cuando llego al punto de reunion , cynder y ember llegaron con las semillas , vel'khan y spyro llegaron con las garras de lobo y zafiro con los colmllos de vampiros

ember : bien solo falta el veneno

cynder : ¿ por que tardaran tanto ? , el desierto no esta tan lejos

zafiro : no , tengo un mal presentimiento

el dragon zafiro salio volando seguido por sus amigos , cuando comenzaron a llegar al desierto , el corazon de zafiro se aceleraba cada vez mas , el se adentro en el desierto pero el calor no lo detenia , al bajar a tierra alzo su nariz

zafiro : no , no puedo creer esta suerte

ember :¿ que pasa ?

zafiro : veneno de hidra

el dragon salio corriendo por el desierto , mientras ember y cynder lo seguian , el dragon negro parecia no entender nada de lo que pasaba

vel'khan : ¿ veneno de hidra ? ¿ que es eso ?

spyro : es sangre de una bestia del mar , su sangre es veneno para los dragones

los dos salieron volando , cuando lograron alcanzar a zafiro , el miraba para abajo y vio varias cabañas quemadas , cuando noto mas adelante que la joven de escamas pardas estaba arrastrandose en el suelo

zafiro : es kira , no no no

el joven bajo y vio a la dragona moribunda , cuando ember decidio darle un poco de agua para que bebiera , zafiro olio que en la pierna derecha delantera tenia una marca en forma de cruz , el olio mas profundo y definitivamente era veneno de hidra

kira : areneros , areneros

ember : ¿ que dijo ?

cynder : areneros , cazadores del desierto , son unos malditos

zafiro : ¿ cuantos eran ? responde

kira : no lo se , pero eran muchos , juro que trate de ayudarlo , pero esta ...esta cosa me empezo a doler

zafiro : yo me encargo

kira : llorar nos ervira de anda

el dragon zafiro se forzo a dejar salir sus lagrimas sobre la herida d ela dragona parda , ella se sintio algo alibiada , cuando la herida que estaba algo infestada se curo y se cerro , el veneno desaparecio del cuerpo de kira

kira : ¿ que fue lo qui hizo ?

zafiro : mis lagrimas tienen capacidades curativas

kira : gracias por la ayuda , pero tengo que encontrar a su hijo

zafiro : dime ¿ para adonde se fueron ?

kira : se adentraron en el desierto

zafiro : entonces yo los seguire , por comveniencia es mejor que no volemos , kira tu nos guiara

vel'khan : ¿ por que ella ?

spyro : porque es un dragond el desierto inteligente

vel'khan : sabes , me estuviste fastidiando desde temprano

zafiro : ¡ BASTA !

los cinco quedaron mudos al escuchar el elevado tono de zafiro , el parecia estar muy molesto por el secuestro de su hijo , cuando comenzo a caminar , ember lo siguio , luego spyro y cynder , por ultimo vel'khan , los minutos pasaban y kira los diriguia con su olfato

kira : me temo que perdi el rastro aqui , lo siento

zafiro : descuida , lo encontraremos

cuando siguieron avanzando , zafiro noto unas escamas azules en la arena , parece que nauh les dejo un rastro de escamas de su cola aproposito para que lo ayudaran a salir del desierto , zafiro acelero mas el paso y cuando llegaron a un campamento recien instalado de los areneros , el dragon zafiro los encaro

zafiro : ¿ ustedes son los areneros ?

guardia : si , pero ya no tenemos mas mercaderia , las producciones estan bajas y yo ...

zafifo : ! silencio ¡ ¡¿ donde esta mi hijo ?!

guardia : no tenemos idea de que hablas , solo somos comerciante

zafiro : miserables ¿ como explican las escamas azules en sus ropas ?

guardia : esa es la ropa de los cazadores beta , el escuadron de reconocimiento

cuando el escucadron salio para ver de que se trataba el escandalo , vieron al dragon zafiro , ellos comenzarona sentirce preocupados

shon : ¿ que sucede ?

kira : esa voz , ese es el que se llevo a tu hijo ( susurando )

zafiro : ¿ estas segura ?

kira : si , nunca olvio una voz asi

zafiro : tu ¿ donde esta mi hijo ?

shon : no se de que estas hablando

zafiro : te lelvaste a mi hijo , ¿ donde esta mi hijo ?

el ogro de arena trato de retroceder y zafiro le salto ensima , mientras los areneros trataron de atacar a zafiro , el comezo a echar fuego por su boca y las llamaradas eran muy poderosas , el arenero se asusto

shon : se lo di a unos piratas del desierto , ellos me pagaron 10 bolsas de oro

zafiro : maldito ¿ vendiste a mi hijo ?

el dragon zafiro perdio la cordura y comenzo a quemar todo a su paso con su aura de fuego , vel'khan escquivaba los rayos que despedia su aura , cuando ember se le acerco comenzo a hablarle despacio a zafiro , este termino de quemar todo y escucho la voz de ember , zafiro lentamente comenzo a bajar su aura hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

ember : tranquilo , lo encontraremos

zafiro : es mi hijo y lo encontrare

vel'khan : ¿ que pasara con valerius ?

zafiro : ¡ al demonio con valerius !

el dragon zafiro se fue adentrando en el desiero para encontrar a su hijo , cuando spyro noto que zafiro volvia a ser ese dragon letamente peligroso , el lo ayudaria para encontrar a nauh antes de que destruya el desierto

continuara...


	10. el interminable desierto

**el interminable desierto  
**

zafiro sigui caminando por el interminable desierto seguido por ember quien trataba de encontrar el rastro de su hijo , kira ayudaba con su olfato especial sobre la arena

zafiro : maldicion , el rastro se borro , por lo menos sabemos que parte se adentraron al sur

ember : tenemos que tener en cuenta que los piratas del desierto son ladrones que viajan a todos lados

kira : lo siento pero no encuentro el olor de nauh , parece que lo cargaron en algo para llevarselo

los dragones se reunieron en un monticulo de arena , mientras el vieto soplaba el corazon de zafiro se llenaba de dolor por su hijo , el dio un ligero rastro , pero comenzo a seguirlo , los demas no podian mas

spyro : zafiro , no todos somos como tu

zafiro : nadie se quedara atras , descansen ahora , avanzaremos al anochecer cuando este mas fresco

los dragones cayeron rendido en la arena hirviendo , zafiro abrio un agujero en la arena para que se refugien del calor , alli adentro de la arena era un par de grados mas fresco que afuera

spyro : maldicion ,moriremos de hambre aqui adentro

zafiro : nadie morira de hambre o de sed en mi turno

kira : hola , soy una dragona del desierto ...

la dragona de escamas pardas trato de llamar la atencion , pero nadie le presto atencion , cuando ella saco sus garras , zafiro comenzo a irritarse cada vez mas

kira : zafiro quiero que me ayude a buscar comida , asi salvaremos a todos para que no mueran de hambre

zafiro : de acuerdo , tenemos que trabajar unidos para salir de esto

vel'khan : si como digas

zafiro : ¿ que quieres decir con eso ?

vel'khan : que no estariamos en este lio si no fuera por tu culpa

zafiro : ¿ ahora es mi culpa ?

vel'khan : tu mandaste al chico al desierto con el peligro de los areneros , ¿ acaso no sabias que ellos toman todo lo que les gusta ?

zafiro : era una mision simple , pero si alguien es el responsable eres tu

vel'khan : ¿ yo ? ¿ desde cuando ?

zafiro : desde de que va... olvidalo , mejor concerbemos nuestras fuerzas

el dragon zafiro se tuvo que tragar su orgullo para no revelar el secreto de vel'khan , el salio al desierto escoltado por la dragona de escamas pardas , ellos comenzaron a buscar por el desierto comida para que sus amigos coman algo y no mueran de hambre

zafiro : espero que no se muerasn hasta que lleguemos

kira : descuide , usted y yo somos dragones de mundo , pero ellos no

zafiro : ¿ a que te refieres ?

kira : digo que a usted lo dejen en el desierto o en los polos le da lo mismo , de todos modos encontrara el modo de sobrevivir

los dos comenzaron a cortar varios cactus , cuando cargaron unos escorpiones , zafiro tomo un trozo de piedra del desierto , ellos coemnzaron a buscar lo que habia , incluso algunas aves carroñeras , cuando volveiron estaba anocheciendo

zafiro : conceguimos comida para todos

kira :un banquete del desierto

ember : no tengo hambre

la dragona de escamas rosadas salio de la cueva para pdoer dormir afuera , pero ellos seguirian caminando por la noche , zafiro se le acerco con una porcion de alimento , pero ella lo rechazo

ember : lo extraño mucho zafiro , no puedo creer que esto pasara

zafiro : ember , las cosas no cambiaran por mas que lo neguemos , ademas el sobrevivira despues de todos es mas fuerte que yo y mas listo que tu

los dos dragones se abrazaron fuertemente , mientras miraban las estrellas , ember no perdia la espernza de encontrar a su hijo , cuando empezaron a caminar , la luna le alumbraba lo que podia

zafiro : bueno , tenemos un problema mas grave

ember :¿ que pasa ?

zafiro : gusanos de arena , esos tipos deben estar cerca

cynder : oye , es de noche creo que podemos volar si sobrecalentarnos

los dragones alzaron vuelo para cruzar el desierto pero kira comenzo a oler el viento , cuando les advirtio las gargoplas de valerius atacaron a los dragones , ellos cayeron en la arena , menos zafiro y spyro que peleaban en el aire contra las gargolas de valerius

ember : ese maldito jamas se da por vencido

cuando se dieron cuenta , varios gusanos de arena salieron apra deborar a los dragones , ember estaba muy irritada por el calor como todos , pero la diferencia es que su lado sensible no desaparecia , mientras los cuatro peleaban en tierra ,zafiro y spyro peleaban en el aire

zafiro : ese maldito nos descubrio

spyro : ¿por que no sale y pelea ?

zafiro : por que solo esta jugando con nosotros , valerius sabe que nuestro colapso mental seria pronto

los dragones fueron derribados del cielo , las gargolas parecian mas fuerte que antes , zafiro noto que una de ellas tenia en el hocico una sustancia gelatinosa

zafiro : no , no es cierto

spyro : ¿ que sucede ?

zafiro : ese maldito descubrio el nectar de las abejas del desierto

los dragones atacaron a las gargolas , ellas usaron su aliento de acido pero zafiro se cubrio con un campo de fuerza que se debilito por el impacto , las dos gargolas parecian mas fuertes que zafiro , mientras ember , cynder , kira y vel'khan peleaban contra los gusanos del desierto

continaura...


	11. mi odisea

**mi odisea  
**

kira : nauh , perdoname

el dragon de escamas azules habia sido secuestrado por los areneros , mientras loa rrastraban el joven dejaba un rastro de escamas azules por el desierto que eran tapadas por la arena

nauh : ¿ que quieren de mi ?

cass : nos daran mucho oro por un dragon como tu , pero me preocupa mas que seas agrecibo

nauh : malditos , jamas podran con un dragon zafiro

el joven trato de soltarse y quemo el campamento por completo lo que mas tarde reconoceria zafiro como el campamento destruido por su hijo , el dragon trato de soltarse , pero los areneros lo amarraron del hocico lo que le impedia echar fuego por la boca , cuando lo rodearon lo durmieron con polvo de las nieves ,el joven dragon se quedo dormido y cuando desperto se sentia debil por el hambre y las drogas

cass : 10 bolsas de oro por el dragon vivo

pirata : claro , pero no querio que sea agrecivo , sise escapa ire a buscarte

los areneros intercambiaron al dragon por el oro , nauh fuer cargado en un barco de arena , cuando los piratas se lo llevaron , el dragon trato de soltarse pero el polvo de las nieves era muy efectivo , los piratas llegaron al desierto de la muerte

nauh : miserables

pirata: caya monton de carne , nos haras ganar mucho dinero

nauh :eso es lo unico que les importa a ustedes , el dinero

pirata : ¿ tienes idea de cuanto vale un dragon vivo joven ?

nauh : no y no me interesa

pirata : a nosotros si , pero descuida te trataran bien

el dragon es llevado a un circo donde el cirquero vino a examinarlo , el vio que era un dragon joven y muy fuerte , el le cambio varias bolsas de oro por el dragon y lo encerraron en una jaula sucia junto a otras fieras exoticas

chab : ¿ estas comodo ?... parece que tienes hambre , comeras pero primero tienes que ganarte el beneficio

el cirquero saco a un grifo de la jaula y lo azota con su latigo para poder demostrar lo que hace , cuando el cirquero estaba distraido , el habil dragon alcanza las manzanas con su cola y comienza a comer , cuando el ciquero lo ven lo azota con su latigo en el ojo derecho

chab : parece que te faltan modales , pero tranquilo te los enseñaremos

el cirquero comenzo a azotarlo con su latigo , pero el dragon no se podia defender por las cadenas de sus patas y que apenas podia respirar por el bosal

chab : bien , parece que nos entendemos , ahora al show

el cirquero saco al dragon a escena pintado como si fuera un payaso , el con el latigo comenzo a gritar ordenes , pero el dragon no las obedecia , cuando el a proposito enrreda el bosal en la red de donde tenia que saltar , el cirquero confiado le saca el bosal y el dragon comenzo a escupir fuego quemando la carpa , nauh levanta vuelo y se vuelve al desierto

nauh : maldicion , las escamas no estan

el dragon azul siguio caminando , las alas le dolian por los latigazos y su estomago le pedia agua y comida , cuando vio unos huevos , el los tomo y los comio crudos , los huevos de serpiente no eran muy grades pero al menos le humedecieron la boca

nauh : debo conseguir mas comida o morire de hambre

el joven se adentro en el desierto por el lado sur , lado contrario al que iban los demas , nauh cayo rendido al ver que salia el sol , el cansancio y la flata de nutrientes lo estaban acabando , ademas de que sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar nuevamente

nauh : no puedo morir en este lugar , mi padre no lo haria

el dragon orgulloso se levanto del suelo y comenzo a caminar , cuando vio un bebedero de ganado , el se acerco al ver que las vacas bebian de abrevadero , el mojo sus labios y comenzo a beber para saciar su sed , pero los criadores le lanzaron palos y piedras para espantarlo , los golpes abrieron de nuevo sus heridas que ardian como llamas

nauh : no le hagas daño a los demas , es lo que diria mi madre , al menos bebi algo

el joven entro a las planicies donde la arena se mezclaba con la tierra , el camino y se desplomo en una guarida , cuando se durmio , noto era la guarida de un jabali de cuernos dorados , el animal lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas clavando sus colmillos en las costillas del dragon , este ya no podia echar fuego por el cansancio , sus garras estaba rotas y sus fuerzas al limite , cuando el golpea con la cuchilla de su cola al jabali , el le da una mordida con esos canimos monstruoso , nauh da un grito de dolor , cuando el lanza al jabali colina abajo , el animal se escapa dejando al dragon con tres heridas abiertas

nauh : maldito , tuve que hacerlo a las brazas

tick : ¿ nauh ? ¿ eres tu ?

nauh : ¿ tock ? , me alegro de verte amigo

tock : yo soy tock , el es tick

nauh : gracias a la diosa , ahora no estare solo

tick : no ...

tock : estaras solo

tick : poque te cuidaremos

tock : hasta que te mejores

nauh : gracias amigos , se los agradezco con todo mi corazon

tick y tock : ahora volvemos

nauh : ¡ topos !

los dos gemelos se metieron bajo tierra para buscar algunas raices que nauh pueda comer para recuperar sus fuerzas , el joven se desmaya del hambre , mientras estaba inconciente , los hermanos salen y lo despiertan golpeando y mordiendo sus parpados

tick : oye , dragon dormilon despeirta

tock : te trajimos comida , no es mucho

tick : pero te podras mover un poco

nauh : gracias amigos , pero mis heridas siguen abiertas y los topos no podran ayudarme

tick : ¿ por que no ?

tock : por que no tenemos con que , ademas los topos no vemos a colores y si nos equivocamos de hierba

tick : el dragon se nos muere

tock : toc... toc... toc... ¿ hay alguien en casa ?

nauh : oigan amigos no peleen , solo nesecito caminar , pero tambien encontrar a mi madre , ella me puede curar

tick : descuida

tock : te llevaremos

tick : con tu familia

tock : y tus amigos

tick : o dejaremos de llamarnos tick

tock : y tock

nauh : ¿ que sera peor ? ¿ morir en este lugar o aguantar a los topos parlanchines ?

el dragon se recosto mientras los topos con unos retazos de tela le limpiaban las heridas con agua que trajeron en un coco partido al medio y la otra mitad para que bebiera el dragon , ahora la vida de nauh estaba en las patas de los gemelos tick y tock

continuara...


	12. el regreso al país del sur

**el regreso al país del sur  
**

tick : oye , ¿ nauh esta muerto ?

tock : no tonto solo esta agotado

nauh : oigan , estoy despierto

los topos comenzaron a envolver las heridas del dragón azul , cuando el se puso de pie revelo mas cortes en su cuerpo , los topos se escondieron bajo tierra y sacaron mas trapos que al parecer estaban limpios

nauh : ¿ de donde sacan estas cosas ?

tick : de aca de alla

tock : si , nos la dan prestados

nauh : ¿ las robaron ?

tick : se llama pedir prestado

tock : ademas no nos pueden juzgar , lo hacemos por tu bien

nauh : este va a ser un largo camino

los tres se pusieron a caminar , nauh aun estaba muy débil para poder volar y podía caminar pero con dificultad , los topos se escondían bajo tierra , cuando llegaron al bosque vieron grades cadáveres de dragones degollados

tick : ¿ están muertos ?

tock : sipi , parece que los derrotaron con mucha facilidad

nauh : esto es obra de valerius

tick y tock : va...va...valerius , creí que ese ser estaba muerto

nauh : ahora no lo esta , parece que esta cerca

tick : ¿ cual es el problema ?

tock : escucha dienton , no podemos pelear contra valerius , nauh esta herido

tick : pero nosotros no , podemos contra el

tock : ¿ que le harán dos tipitos de 40 centímetros ?

tick : ahh , ahora entiendo

nauh : oigan , dejen de hacer tonterías y sigamos

los topos se escondieron bajo tierra y salieron de un salto hasta las narices de nauh , ellos se agarraron de sus ojos , cuando el dragón se puso en guardia , salio una serpiente cascabel de la tierra , el dragón se tranquilizo y bajo su aura

nauh : oigan par de cobardes , es solo una serpiente

tick : por lo visto no eres un topo

tock : si , ellas no dan miedo

nauh : escuchen dentones cobardes , bajen de mi cara ahora

tick : uh que carácter

tock : si , pero descuida estaremos mas alerta y seremos mas valientes que...

nauh : halcón

los topos se metieron bajo tierra mientras el dragón se reía a carcajadas de los topos , ellos salieron y sacudieron la cabeza varias veces para sacarse la tierra

nauh : ups me equivoque

los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar al rio , los topos se subieron al lomo de nauh y el comenzó a nadar a la otra orilla , cuando llegaron , el estaba muy cansado y tenia hambre

tick : espera a que te traigamos algo de comer

tock : ¿ crees que le gusten las orugas de la madera ?

tick : los dragones no comen insectos

tock : ¿ que comen entonces ?

nauh : maldición , me moriré de hambre con este par de lerdos

los topos se adentraron en el bosque para buscar algo de comer , cuando cayo una rama con varias hojas , los topos se miraron unos a otros , ellos levantaron la rama controlando la tierra y comenzaron a buscar vallas silvestres , nueces , frambuesas y algunas manzanas

tick : ¿ sera suficiente para nauh ?

tock : no creo , ademas los dragones comen carne y cuando se desesperan la quieren a toda costa

tick : que bueno que comen carne

tock : la carne eres tu

los topos atraparon un par de huevos de palomas que habían en los nidos y se llevaron las ramas como canasta

tick : es todo lo que encontraremos por hoy

tock : al menos no se morirá de hambre

tick : bien , pero necesita carne para vivir

tock : ¿ por que no cazamos algo para el ?

tick :porque somos topos y no sabemos como cazar

los topos llevaron las provisiones a su amigo herido quien apenas podía respirar , cuando le acercaron la comida , el comenzó a tragar rápidamente , el dragón se puso de pie y desiodio ir al rio para beber algo de agua

nauh : al menos ahora estamos cerca de los bosques

tick : nauh ¿ como cazamos algo para que comas ?

tock : necesitamos darte carne para que no mueras

nauh : no es necesario , soportare hasta que me mejore

los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al centro del bosque , con cada paso el dolor se hacia imposible de soportar , cuando ellos entre los arbustos salio unas ardillas con nueces , el dragón se relajo , pero las ardillas fueron devorados por un jabalí cazados de colmillos de oro

nauh : ¿ me recuerdas barriga de manteca ?

el jabalí lo ataco con sus colmillos , nauh lo esquivo y le golpea la cara con su cola , el animal azota como res al piso , cuando el dragón siente el dolor en las costillas , el animal lo enviste y el cuerpo del joven azota contra los arboles , el dragón se levanto y sacude su cabeza varias veces , cuando el cerdo lo ataca nuevamente , el salta para atras y loa taca con sus garras , el jabalí lo encara con sus colmillos de oro

tick : tenemos que ayudarlo

tock : adelante hermano

nauh : no se metan en esto , puedo yo solo

tick : es idea mía o se parece mas a zafiro

tock : si es verdad , es idéntico

nauh : ¡ a callar !

el animal y el dragón se miran fijamente , pero los topos se meten bajo tierra , cuando ellos abren varios túneles con cada paso el jabalí tropezaba con los agujeros , el dragón lo embiste con sus cuernos , y animal comenzó a chillar de dolor , cuando nauh alza sus garras deja abierta la guardia y el animal le entra con sus colmillos al pecho

nauh : maldito

el jabalí embiste de nuevo al dragón , pero este lo hace tropezar cuando pisa la cola del dragón y nauh le clava sus colmillos al cuello matando al animal de un solo impacto , el dragón que resulto victorioso se sentía mas animado y eso le dio mas fuerza para seguir , pero esta noche el jabalí seria el plato principal

nauh : busquemos un lugar para comer en paz

los tres salieron arrastrando el cadáver del jabalí , cuando salieron del bosque vieron una ciudad de dragones , uno de los guardias reconoció al jabalí cuernos de oro , el topo alerto a todos que salieron todos y rodearon al dragón

shana : mataste al miench

nauh : le pido disculpas mi lady ,este demonio nos ataco y tenia que defenderme yo...

la joven reina se acerca al joven herido y lo besa en la boca , los topos y el dragón no podían creer lo que pasaba

shana : ¿ cual es tu nombre campeón de campeones ?

nauh : soy nauh , comandante de la guardia real de los templos del sur , hijo del poderoso zafiro y la reina ember , heredero al trono de los dragones del sur

shana : sea bienvenido al país del sur glorioso señor , usted ahora es el nuevo campeón del país del sur

continuara...


	13. el nuevo campeón del país del sur

**el nuevo campeón del país del sur **

nauh : ¿ campeón ? ¿ como que campeón ?

shana : si venciste al gran animal , tuviste que pelear bravamente

nauh : fue solo un jabalí , ¿ por que razón ninguno de ustedes pudo detenerlo ?

shana : porque somos un pueblo de magos eh intelectuales

nauh : ¿ que paso con sus guerreros ?

shana : no tenemos guerreros , renunciamos al uso de la violencia cuando adoptamos la vida de los dioses de la naturaleza

nauh : entiendo , pero ¿ por que era tan peligroso ese animal ?

shana : destruía nuestros cultivos y atacaba a nuestro ganado , pero cuando aceptamos servir a la naturaleza , no podemos lastimar a los seres vivos

la dragona de escamas doradas y plateadas llevo al joven dragón hasta el templo para poder tener una audiencia con el rey del templo , la princesa coqueteaba con su cuerpo al joven de escamas azules pero el parecía algo incomodo , cuando el dragón azul vio los ojos rosados de la dragona quedo como si estuviera congelado , cuando ella parpadeaba se notaba la sombre rosada de los ojos y las pestañas arqueadas

shana : sabes , estoy en edad de comprometerme

nauh : ¿ por que me dice eso ? , a decir verdad mi entrenamiento me rige mucho tiempo

shana : en el país del sur podrás entrenar todo lo que quieras , como eres el campeón del país del sur podrás tener lo que quieras

la dragona entre cierra los ojos de un modo seductor , pero el se sentía incomodo con la joven que se le acercaba lentamente , el dragón de escamas azules retrocedía pero la dragona avanzaba hasta que sintió un dolor en el cuerpo

shana : ¿ estas herido ?

nauh : si , pero por culpa de valerius

shana : shhh , no puedes decir ese nombre en este lugar , todos lo odian por asesinar a nuestra gente que se negó a servir en sus planes

nauh : de fin de cuenta , necesito curar mis heridas y salir de este país de la risa

shana : puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras , después de todo los campeones son rara vez alabados

nauh : espero que al rey del país del sur no le moleste que me curen

shana : no creo que a mi padre le moleste

el joven es llevado a la corte real donde se pudo ver a un dragón de edad avanzada con un montón de sabios mas hablando de temáticas aburridas como todo rey

shana : padre , sabios les traigo al nuevo campeón del país del sur nauh de los templos del sur

shacko : ¿ quien eres guerrero ?

nauh : soy nauh hijo del poderoso zafiro y la reina ember , comandante de la guardia real del templo del sur

shacko : se bienvenido al país del sur , pero ahora tenemos que curar tus heridas

el dragon fue llevado por la princesa hasta donde estaban los curanderos , ellos tomaron una mezcla de agua , sal y hierbas medicinales para curar al joven , el estaba acostado boca arriba mientras los curanderos trabajaban

shana : dime ¿ como te sientes ?

nauh : muy relajado , hace tiempo que no me relajo así

shana : nuestros curanderos son maestros en el arte de la sanación rápida , en unos minutos tus heridas serán solo otra cicatriz

nauh : espero que sea rápido , tengo que encontrar a ... bueno usted sabe

shana : si , lo se , pero ¿ por que la prisa ? ¿ no quieres quedarte a descansar un poco ?

nauh : créame que se lo agradezco , pero tengo que salir volando de este país

shana : bueno apuesto a que esta noche estará en la cabecera de nuestro banquete

nauh : si continué...

shana : no dudo que un guerrero de verdad rechace un banquete en su honor

el dragón se puso de pie y se sentía mas ligero , no por el ejercicio sino por el hambre que tenia , los gruñidos de su estomago lo delataban , la princesa lo miro con buenos ojos , cuando los topos aparecen detrás de el , nauh los mira y le dicen lo que pasaba

nauh : dime que no es valerius

tick : no , las serpientes vienen para acá

nauh : ¿ serpientes ? , bájense de mi lomo cobardetes

tock : pero no son serpientes comunes , tienen el emblema de valerius

el dragón salio corriendo del salón tirando a los dos topos en el camino , cuando vio a dos serpientes , una roja y otra azul , ellas parecían estar unidas con un solo cuerpo , cuando vio que era bastante larga el dragón encendió su aura y la princesa lo miro como el estaba dispuesto a pelear

nauh . tick , tock , esperen detrás de estos muros

el dragón salio volando para pelear con la serpiente , cuando la de color rojo le lanza unas llamas . el joven las esquiva , la segunda cabeza le lanza llamas pero de hielo que congelaron las patas de nauh

nauh : vaya , esto es nuevo para mi

el joven derritió el hilo con su aura y ataco a las serpiente , la que atacaba con fuego era mas feroz que la que atacaba con hielo , el dragón se posiciono detrás de la serpiente de hielo y la sujeto del cuello con sus garras , cuando ella lo ataca con sus corrientes de hielo el joven ve que la otra atacaba con fuego , nauh se quita del medio y las serpientes reciben el ataque opuesto cayendo muertas

nauh : bien , punto para los dragones zafiro

el pueblo sale al ver a la serpiente de fuego congelada hasta morir y a la de hielo calcinada por las llamas , ellos comenzaron a hacerle reverencia al nuevo campeón del sur , la princesa le aparece por detrás y con un beso mas pronunciado encara al joven

nauh : escuche , creo que mejor me iré

shana : no , no podrás irte eres el nuevo campeón , ahora podrás tenerme todas las veces que quieras

nauh : oiga , eso es algo atrevido para usted ¿ no lo cree ?

shana : tener a un guerrero de nuestro lado no tiene nada de malo

nauh : escuche dentones , yo los detendré en este lugar , ustedes vayan por mi padre y tráiganlo aquí , el seguro los hará cambiar de opinión

tick : ¿ quieres estar a solas con la princesa loquita ?

nauh : no y vallan antes de que pierda la paciencia

tock : volveremos con ellos no te preocupes , pero cuida que no te maten

el dragón azul tenia que soportar hasta que llegaran al país del sur , ¿ como haria para explicar a kira lo que paso con shana ? , el dragón azul estaba muy incomodo con la dragona plateada a su lado

continuara...


	14. el amanecer del dragón negro

**el amanecer del dragón negro **

los topos habían salido del país del sur para poder ir a buscar a zafiro y a ember , mientras los demás salieron del desierto como si nada , zafiro encabezaba la búsqueda oliendo la tierra

zafiro : aquí a de haber una batalla , la tierra aun esta cubierta por sangre

ember : ¿ algún rastro de nauh ?

spyro : no ninguno , solo un leve olor de el

cynder : miren estas ramas estan cortadas

vel'khan : ¿ que con eso ?

cynder : piensa un poco quieres

spyro : cynder no pidas imposibles

cynder : oigan ,estas ramas están cortadas , pero no por garras , sino por dientes

los dragones miraron como las huellas de patitas por todas partes estaban al rededor de un gran complejo de túneles mientras zafiro veía a kira quien recordaba lo que paso en el desierto

kira : no puedo creerlo aun

zafiro : descuida lo encontraremos te lo juro

kira : es que el es mi único amigo ¿ como pude ser tan débil ?

zafiro : no eres resistente al veneno de hidra , eso es seguro , pero ten fe en la diosa zafira ella nos guiara por el camino ideal

kira : ¿ sabes que fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de que se lo llevaran ?

zafiro : ¿ que fue lo que te dijo ?

kira : me dijo ... me ... me dijo que yo... era muy bonita

zafiro : si , ese es tu problema , eres igual que yo

kira : ¿ igual a usted ? ¿ de que habla ?

zafiro : hace años cuando peleamos contra valerius todos juntos , yo era considerado el villano de la historia

kira : ¿ que significa eso ?

zafiro : yo solo vivia para pelear , matar y destruir a valerius , cuando un día me tope con una muchacha de escamas rosadas , a pesar de solo tener 14 años era muy infantil pero su deseo de pelear era mucho mas grande

kira : ¿ ember ?

zafiro : si , la misma pero mi orgullo llego a importarme mas que mis amigos , una vez incluso casi mato a cynder con mis manos por impedirme matar a valerius

kira : eso si que es terrible

zafiro : 500 años de soledad no se borran así nomas , pero algo paso , esa noche esa dragona me fue demostrando como era en realidad el mundo , no era como yo frió y duro , ella me demostró que incluso la criatura mas tenebrosa tiene un gramo de bondad en su corazón , ella encendió la chispa en mi corazón pero no sabia que...

kira : que estaba enamorado de la señorita ember

zafiro : si , ella se acerco a mi y me mostró la verdadera razón de pelear contra valerius , hasta ese día fatal

kira :¿ que paso ?

zafiro : ese día atacamos el castillo de valerius , pero un arquero le lanzo una flecha envenenada a ember , por alguna razón yo me puse en el medio de ember y recibí un gran impacto de sangre de hidra

kira : eso si es amor

zafiro : solo antes de morir pude decirle la verdad a ember , ella lloraba conmigo por lo que paso , luego de despertar de las garras de la muerte cambio mi visión del mundo

la dragona de escamas pardas se sintió mas aliviada después de hablar con zafiro , el joven dragón le acaricia la cabeza en modo tierno y ella le sonríe para contar su historia

kira: hace 13 años nació una dragona parda del desierto , pero algo paso esa bebe nació ciega por completa

zafiro : entiendo , eres ciega de nacimiento

kira: los sabios intentaron curar mis ojos , pero no pudieron yo era la clásica chica a la que nunca jugaba con nadie solo me lamentaba y lloraba en silencio y sola , no quería saber nada si no lo podía ver

zafiro : ¿ como dominaste las arenas del desierto ?

kira : un joven me enseño a dejar pasar el fuego para controlar los vientos de las dunas , el me mostró como controlar la arena con mi aliento , después de 10 años logre controlar a la perfección la arena de las dunas , pero algo paso , los dragones del desierto fueron brutalmente masacrados por un dragón , aunque no lo pude ver tenia odio hacia el quizás el que sea ciega me salvo la vida

zafiro : valerius creyó que serias una inútil , pero nunca imagino tu verdadero poder de pelea , tu aura es tan grande como la de nauh , son un para el otro

kira : no ... yo y el no es lo que piensa

zafiro : descuida joven , tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo

cuando zafiro se reúne con los demás la dragona del desierto siente el las arenas del suelo movimiento de los topos , cuando los topos salen , todos se sorprenden al ver a los hermanos

tick : por fin , los estuvimos buscando hace tiempo

tock : rápido , necesitamos llevarlos lejos

ember : son los gemelos tick y tock

zafiro : ustedes otra vez , demonios esto se pone peor

tick : nauh necesita ayuda

tock : esta en el país del sur con los demás dragones

zafiro piso a los dos topos para salir volando al país del sur , cuando ellos alzan vuelo , nauh estaba esperando en la torre con la princesa , el sabia que los demás llegarían a el para sacarlo de ese lugar

shana : ¿ por que miras al horizonte ?

nauh : me gusta ver el ocaso

shana : a mi también , sabes tenemos muchas cosas en común , dime ¿ haz decidido quedarte ?

nauh : no , me ire mañana al amanecer , con su permiso o sin el

el dragón azul salio al balcón y salta al patio , cuando la tierra se mueve salen las cabezas de los topos , ellos traían a los demás dragones , cuando ellos bajan , kira logro sentir la voz de nauh y corre para abrazarlo , cuando lo hace , ellos se separan tratando de disimular

kira : me alegro que este bien alteza

nauh : descuida compañera , no me fue tan mal como crees

kira : a si se hace

la dragona le da un puñetazo en el brazo y nauh le responde con el mismo golpe , mientras los dos se reían en voz baja , ira mantenía la cabeza agachada pero por dentro gritaba de emoción

zafiro : bien hecho hijo mio me alegro que...

nauh : padre ¿ lo sientes ?

zafiro : si , viene para acá un poder inmenso

los dragones se pusieron en alerta , mientras vel'khan estaba preparado para pelear , un zarpazo al castillo dejo al dragón negro desmayado bajo los escombros , cuando los demás miraron la figura del dragón negro de ojos rojos

valerius : hola zafiro

continuara...


	15. el llamado del corazon

**el llamado del corazon  
**

zafiro : vaya , si que tienes agallas para venir a encararme

valerius : si , con el imperio de los dragones del desierto destruido ahora me hace falta encontrar la magia que me hara inmortal

zafiro : pierdes tu tiempo , la unica magia terrenal capaz de tal cosa es la de los dragones zafiro y no te la dare

valerius : nunca pense en pedirte permiso

el dragon negro le lanza un zarpaso a los demas dragones , nauh y zafiro saltan esquivando el zarpaso , pero spyro lo ataca de arriba con unas bolas de fuego , el dragon negro lo atrapa , pero el crea un escudo de aura para repelar a valerius

spyro : esto es por los dragones del desierto

antes de que spyro los atacara , vel'khan sale de los escombros con un aura gigantezca , el dragon negro de ojos rojos miro a su hijo de ojos dorados , el joven salto y con sus garras le corta la cara , aantes de que valerius atacara con su cola , zafiro lo jala para atras con sus fuerzas

zafiro : este chico esta bajo la jurisdiccion de los dragones zafiro

valerius : me sorprende que lo hallas aceptado , despues de lo que es

vel'khan : las apariencias engañan , no soy como tu

valerius : tu siempre seras como yo

zafiro : vel'khan no lo escuches

el dragon negro ataca a su padre con sus llamaradas negras y doradas , pero el dragon de ojos rojos las detiene con sus manos , valerius barre a vel'khan con su cola , pero antes dela taque final de valerius , cynder le salva el cuello quitando del medio al joven de escamas negras

cynder : oye cabeza hueca ve y pelea

vel'khan : gracias por salvarme , depsues de todo si te interezo

cynder : awww que tierno eres ( con sarcasmo ) , ahora deja de babear y pelea

los dos dragones negros atacaron con sus llamaradas , mientras el joven de escamas azules ve la torre que estaba sobre valerius , nauh sale volando en diireccion a la torre con el gran reloj , cuando el comenzo a romper la torre con sus garras , zafiro seguia peleando contra valerius a cuerpo limpio

zafiro : maldito , ¿ por que no te quedas en el infierno ?

valerius : no descansare hasta ver tu cadaver frio y sin vida en mis manos

ember : zafiro , a un lado

el dragon da un salto para atras , cuando nauh hace caer la torre sobre el dragon negro de ojos rojos , este es aplastado y se ve como una especie de humo medio celeste y negro que se escapaba de los escombros

nauh : bueno , asi termina este capitulo

cuando todos los dragones salieron a felicitar al heroe del dia , el joven de ojos dorados le dio las gracias por salvarlo

nauh : de nada amigo , fue un placer

vel'khan : tu si eres un verdadero heroe

nauh : no es cierto

kira: nauh , me alegro que todo terminara , gracias por salvarme

la joven de escamas pardas estaba con la cabeza agachada y el jovend e escamas azules la toma de la mano , ella alza la cabeza para escuchar al joven de ojos azules

nauh : siempre estare ahi para protegerte kira

kira : yo... yo...

nauh : shhhh , deja que tus labios hablen por ti

cuando el jovend e escamas azules se acero a los labios de la dragona de escamsa pardas , ella sentia que su corazon latia aceleradamente , pero antes de sentir los labios del joven escucha una voz femenina

shana : vaya , el campeon lo logro de nuevo

kira : ¿ campeon ? ¿ por que te llamo asi ?

shana : ¿ no lo sabes ? , el es mi nuevo campeon

la joven de escamas doradas y plateadas se acerca al de escamas azules apra tratar de besarlo , pero zafiro sofoca el incendio ya que la joven de escamas pardas estaba con los puños cerrados

zafiro : disculpe , pero el campeon se tendra que ir hoy

shana : ¿ quien diablos es usted ?

zafiro : mi nombre es zafiro , lider de los guerreros del templo del sur y miembro de la casa real

shana : pues me vale , ademas mi campeon tiene que servir a su reino

nauh : me tengo que ir , no puedo permanecer mas tiempo en este lugar

vel'khan : oigan , tengo malas noticias

spyro ¿ te moriras ahora ? , bueno te vamos a extrañar

vel'khan : no seas idiota , zafiro me temo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y la luna se pondra en su casa para mañana

zafiro : demonios debemos llevar a cabo el exorsismo para mañana

kira : pero no hay tiempo para volver al desierto a buscar venemo de escorpiones negros

shana : ¿ quizas la reina de escamas plateadas les pueda ayudar ?

kira : escucha reinita , deja a un lado tu maldito sarcasmo y danos el veneno , ahora

shana : quizas , pero solo se lo entregare a mi campeon

las dos dragonas se lanzaron sus miradas asesinas , los celos entre las dos se hacia notar mucho , la reina tomo de la mano derecha a nauh y kira de la izquierda

zafiro : ¡ BASTA !

todos notaron que el dragon zafiro estaba mas molesto que de costumbre , el joven de ojos azules se solto de las dos mujeres que casi lo parten a la mitad

zafiro : no nesecitamos su estupida cortesia , porque lo tome antes de que sus celos irracionales empezaran

ember : vaya , eres muy rapido

zafiro : bueno , ahora tendremos que irnos , adios alteza

shana : ¿ saben que los jardines celestiales estan en el pais de la luz verdad ?

zafiro : tengo 500 años alteza , no soy idiota

shana : pues en esos 500 años , las puertas solo se abriran si un miembro del pais del sur lo autoriza

ember : ¿ que quiere decir con eso ?

shana : ire con ustedes para que logren abrir las puertas

kira : de ninguna manera , la princesa no viene

vel'khan : no tenemos mucho tiempo

kira : ella no va a venir y se acabo

shana : dudo mucho que una campesina comande a un ejercito de dragones

kira : te mostrare quien es una campesina

el dragon zafiro elevo su aura hasta comenzar a levantar tierra , lo que llamo la atencion de los dragones , spyro tranquilizo a su mejor amigo par auqe bajara su aura

zafiro : por voto unanime , la reina viene

vel'khan : ¿ por que voto unanime ? si nadie voto

zafiro : mi palabra es mi ley y se acabo

shana : con permiso ... campesina

kira : voy a gozar matando a la reina despues

los dragones alzaron vuelo , mientras vel'khan coqueteaba con cynder , spyro trataba de persuadir a cynder , ember parecia mas concetrada , ella se acerco a zafiro para calmarlo pero era imposible

zafiro : que la diosa me de paciensia

ember : todo saldra bien

sparx : hola ¿ que cuentan ?

zafiro : que me sacaran escamas verdes

continaura...


	16. el país de la luz

**el país de la luz  
**

zafiro : bueno , como ya sabemos , " su majestad " vendrá con nosotros

shana : esa no es la forma de dirigirse a alguien de la realeza

zafiro : ¿ prefiere quedarse ?

shana : no , ademas estamos entre amigos

los dragones alzaron vuelo para ir al país de la luz , mas precisamente a los jardines celestiales para realizar el exorcismo de vel'khan , zafiro tenia esas ganas de arrancarse las orejas al escuchar las tonterías de shana y kira , ademas de las discusiones de spyro y vel'khan

zafiro : que la diosa me de la paciencia de los dioses para esto

sparx : si son muy molestos cuando quieren

zafiro : por los dioses , también la libélula vino

ember : tranquilo , cuando acabemos con valerius todo esto terminara

zafiro : no , jamas se terminara , mientras ellos estén juntos nada terminara

ember : oye , están enamorados ¿ no recuerdas como eras cuando te enamoraste de mi ?

zafiro : si , me morí dos veces

ember : no te quejes , tu puedes volver de la muerte

zafiro : al escucharlos a ellos , prefiero no volver esta vez

el dragón zafiro acelero el paso dejando a los demás atrás cuando vio a valerius en el aire tapando el sol con su sola presencia , zafiro se lanza con su cuerpo pequeño y lo enviste , los dos comenzaron a caer a la tierra , cuando zafiro cambia sus escamas a las escamas zafiro , valerius se vuelve a si mismo un dragón del tamaño de zafiro

valerius : sabes zafiro , me caías mejor cuando eras esa maquina de matar con alas

zafiro : lastima , ahora tengo esposa y tres hijos

valerius : ¿ que te paso zafiro ? , antes preferías pelear todo el tiempo demostrando tu poderío , ¿ que cambio en ti ?

zafiro : lo que cambio es que madure , bueno aunque mis amigos no lo hallan hecho yo lo hice y ahora mi corazón es noble y mi mente es sabia

valerius : eso explica que me dejaras ir en el desierto , pero ¿ que tan lejos llegarías para matarme ?

zafiro : te buscaría en las llamas del infierno para destruirte miserable

valerius : ¿ por que no matas a vel'khan ?

zafiro : ¿ crees que soy estúpido ? se que el es tu hijo , a decir verdad no se que planeas pero el no sera asesinado

valerius : si vel'khan muere yo también lo haré , ¿ no creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil en aquellos tiempo ?

zafiro : vas a caer valerius , eso es inevitable y me asegurare esta vez de que no salgas del infierno

valerius : mal gastas tu aliento zafiro , ahora soy invencible

zafiro : ya es escuchado eso como unas cuatro veces , pero siempre te derroto y la situación no sera distinta

el joven de escamas azules ataca a valerius pero este estaba en forma de fantasma y zafiro le atraviesa el cuerpo , valerius usa sus garras para golpear a zafiro y las garras del dragón negro cortan las escamas de zafiro

zafiro : ¿ que demonios paso ?

valerius : ¿ que pasa zafiro no puedes tocarme ? , ahora mis garras son pura energía maligna , no puedo ser destruido no importa cuantas veces lo intentes

zafiro : de una forma u otra te derrotare

el dragón negro se escapa de la escena cuando llega vel'khan quien le escupe una bola de fuego , zafiro noto lo ojos rojos de vel'khan quien estaba muy enojado al ver la cara de su supuesto padre , el joven de escamas azules lo calma para evitar que valerius vuelva

vel'khan : matare a ese maldito

zafiro : no , no lo harás

vel'khan : ¿ por que no ? yo se que puedo hacerlo

zafiro : el cuerpo de valerius es energía maligna , si te acercas el se apoderara de tu cuerpo y adiós a tu alma

cuando alzaron vuelo , ember noto que zafiro parecía distraído y pensativo , la chica de escamas rosadas estaba segura de que a zafiro le pasaba algo

ember :zafiro ¿ que te pasa ?

zafiro : nada , es solo que me quiero librar de esta carga tan pesada para volver a casa

ember : descuida , cuando derrotemos a valerius todo volverá a ser normal

zafiro : no hablo de valerius , hablo de toda la prole de condenados que nos siguen

ember : ah son jóvenes y tienen una vida por delante , ademas no recuerdo que tu me ocultaras que estabas enamorado de mi

zafiro : si , como dice el dicho " fue un flechazo en el corazón "

ember : oye , eso no fue divertido

los dragones llegaron al tan ansiado país de la luz , pero había algo raro , el país de la luz parecía estar corrompiéndose por las energías malignas de valerius , los dragones se pusieron en alerta , pero zafiro se paro sobre sus patas para volar en forma erecta

zafiro : ustedes quédense en el aire , spyro y vel'khan vengan conmigo

spyro : claro amigo

vel'khan : te prometo que volveré por ti cynder , no te preocupes

cynder : oye , puedes soltarme si lo deseas

vel'khan : pero no deseo hacer eso , es mas espero que después de esto podamos pasar tiempo juntos

zafiro : vamos romeo

el joven de escamas azules tomo de la cola al de escamas negras y lo jalo hacia abajo hasta lanzarlo al suelo , spyro estaba esperando en la tierra para ver que se proponía valerius

spyro : escucha tonto , te lo diré de una vez , aléjate de cynder

vel'khan : mejor tengo una idea , deja de molestarme , deja que ella sea feliz conmigo

zafiro : ¡¿ quieren callarse de una vez ?!

ember : pobre zafiro

cynder : si , siento lastima por el , pero como dice el dicho " el que juega con fuego se quema con el "

nauh : disculpe señorita cynder ¿ que quiere decir con eso ?

cynder : que si vel'khan y spyro siguen jodiendo a zafiro , el tomara revancha y créeme conozco como es tu padre y eso si dolerá

nauh : ¿ mi padre lo sentirá ?

cynder : no , lo que sentirán spyro y vel'khan es algo peor que la muerte

mientras los demás estaban en el cielo , los tres avanzaron por el bosque oscuro que tenia ese aspecto de calabozo , mientras zafiro olfateaba por el aire , sus ojos comenzaron a brillar para poder ver en la oscuridad , vel'khan sentia grades dolores en el pecho

spyro : oye socio ¿ estas bien ?

vel'khan : si , solo algo dolorido por el golpe

spyro : ¿ que le pasa a tus ojos ?

vel'khan : no te me acerques

el dragon purpura trato de ayudar al joven de escamas negras , este lo azota fuertemente con sus garras en la cara y zafiro se alerta , el ve como el cuerpo de vel'khan emanaba una especie de humo negro de sus escamas , cuando zafiro trata de controlar a vel'khan este abre los ojos para ver a zafiro

vel'khan : zafiro , corra , no quiero lastimarlo

zafiro : descuida chico , no me lastimaras

el joven de escamas negras ataca con sus garras a zafiro , pero este le detiene las garras con la mano derecha y lo lanza por los aires para azotarlo en el suelo

vel'khan : salga corriendo o volando , no quiero hacerle daño

zafiro : escucha chico , tenemos que seguir para librarte de ese demonio

el joven empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas , cuando zafiro vio que el cuerpo de vel'khan se envolvio en unas llamas negras , el quedo encerrado en el fuego que se cristalizo

zafiro : no no no , esto no es cierto

valerius : créelo zafiro , los cazare uno por uno , hasta que no sientas la ira de siempre no me detendré

zafiro : jamas , prefiero morir a que ellos sea parte de ti

valeius : vel'khan fue el primero ¿ a quien sacrificaras para mi ?

zafiro : a nadie , tu vas a morir

valerius : no creo , alguien morirá ahora pero no seré ni tu ...sera...

continuara...


	17. la casería del dragón negro

**la casería del dragón negro  
**

zafiro : miserable sal y pelea

valerius :_ como la noche asecho entre los juncos _

_tus ojos brillan mas cuando verde es el jardín ..._

zafiro escucho la escalofriante canción de valerius para darse cuenta de la primera pista para saber quen estaba en peligro

zafiro : ¡ cynder !

el dragón comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta desplegar sus alas para ver a los demás en el cielo , cuando llego zafiro les explico lo que pasaría con ellos

ember : ¿ donde esta vel'khan ?

zafiro : valerius lo atrapo en un fuego cristalizado , se supone que esa magia no sirve en dragones pero ...

cynder : ¿ y spyro ?

zafiro : me temo que tu eres la que esta en peligro , valeirus nos cazara uno por uno a menos que lo encontremos

ember : ¿ por que así ?

zafiro : porque sabe que no puede contra todos nosotros juntos

los dragones bajaron a tierra , cuando spyro se puso de pie , vio a vel'khan convertido en una estatua de cristal negro , el joven trato de tocar al que parecía vel'khan y se quemo , como si la estatua estuviera ardiendo

zafiro : spyro , tenemos que salir e este lugar

spyro : ¿ que hay de vel'khan ? ¿ lo dejaremos en este lugar ?

cynder : no hay de otra , valerius os cazara a todos nosotros uno por uno y yo soy la siguiente

spyro : ¿ que ? no dejare que te haga daño

los dragones avanzaron con cuidado , cuando llegaron al pantano , zafiro olio el olor de valerius , el se tranquilizo y comenzó a refeccionar la situación

zafiro : escuchen , no sabemos donde atacara valerius , lo mas aconsejable es no separarse

ember : esta bien , me quedare a tu lado

spyro : también yo

cynder : ¿ escucharon eso ?

del vació del pantano se comenzó a escuchar como si brotara algo pero no sabían que era , de repente el grito de terror de cynder les llamo la atención , cuando ella estaba parada en arenas movedizas comenzó a hundirse

zafiro : cynder no te muevas

la dragona de ojos verdes no escucho las palabras de zafiro ya que entro en pánico y trataba de salir como fuera , spyro trato de ayudarla pero en un solo instante el cuerpo de cynder se encendio en llamas color negro y quedo cristalizada hundiendo su cuerpo en la arena movediza

spyro : ¡ cynder !

zafiro : no , no podemos perder tiempo

el dragón de escamas azules tomo a su amigo de la cola para evitar que tocara a cynder , el joven desesperado entro en pánico y zafiro lo abofetea para hacerlo recapacitar

zafiro : escucha no podemos hacer nada por cynder , pero salvaremos a los demás si nos movemos

valerius : _tan lejos de casa , donde tienes que estar _

_el brillo del sol y la luna se refleja en mi ser..._

los dragones escucharon atento la canción de valerius para poder descifrarla , pero no era tan difícil de darse cuenta de quien seguía

kira : bueno me temo que valerius no es tan malo

shana : no estamos para tus bromas campesina , no quiero volverme estatua

zafiro : nadie lo hará

la joven se aleja del grupo y sale corriendo de escena , cuando zafiro se da cuenta , ella estaba muy lejos , cuando pisa una trampa , un liquido color ámbar muy espesa cae sobre ella , shana comienza a incendiarse con llamas doradas y plateadas , lo que le dio a zafiro una idea de que estaba pasando

zafiro : ya entiendo , no son quemados por el fuego de valerius , el los quema con el fuego de su alma

ember : amor , eso es posible

zafiro : la magia no funciona así , pero valerius encontró la forma de usarla a su favor

spyro : ¿quien seguirá ?

zafiro : todos ustedes

ember : ¿ por que dices eso ?

zafiro : al no poder conseguir mi alma , valerius los cazara uno por uno hasta que yo este dispuesto a liberarlos a cambio de mi alma

spyro : que plan mas sucio

nauh : estamos hablando de valerius

los dragones salieron del pantano para entrar a un desierto , zafiro tenia el presentimiento de que kira era la siguiente , cuando se detuvo a oler el aire , le pidió a kira que se quedara en el pantano

zafiro : si mis cálculos son correctos nos debilitara con muestra fortaleza

spyro : ¿ como es eso ?

zafiro : ¿ que pasa cuando el aliento mas frió choca contra el mas caliente ?

valerius : _por las noches miro la luna _

_esperando el amanecer , por mas que corra_

_no lo encontrare ..._

zafiro : ese maldito tenia todo planeado

ember : ¿por mas que corra no lo encontrare ?

nauh : ¡ kira! , kira es la siguiente por que no encontrara el sol por ser ciega

kira : ¿ me quedo en el pantano ?

zafiro : si , pero trata de no tocar la arena

cuando la joven pisa el barro del pantano , una corriente de aire la expulsa a las arenas del desierto , nauh la atrapa antes de que pise la arena , cuando cae sobre el dragón de escamas azules se golpea muy fuerte el ala derecha impidiéndole volar

nahu : no pises la arena

kira : que fácil , tampoco puedo volar chico listo

nauh : quédate en mi lomo y no toques la arena

el dragón de escamas azules caminaba con kira sobre su lomo , mientras ella trataba de mantener el equilibrio , no podía evitar sentir la briza del desierto en sus fosas nasales

kira : nauh , estoy oliendo algo raro

nauh : si yo también huele como ...

zafiro : huele a las gárgolas de valerius

las gárgolas de valerius comenzaron a atacar a kira y la tomaron de las patas delanteras , el dragon zafiro creo un escudo con su aura para proteger a la chica de escamas pardas, nauh lanzo sus garras a las bestias pero no les hizo daño

nauh : son as fuerte que antes

cuando se dieron cuenta una de las gárgolas rompió el campo de fuerza y lanzo a kira contra la arena , ella estaba cubierta por arena de pies a cabeza , cuando se inmola con llamas pardas queda cristalizada como lo demas

continuara...


	18. el plan que no resulte

**el plan que no resulte  
**

ember : no puedo creerlo , nos matara a todos

nauh : madre , no creo que estén muertos , mas bien parecen petrificado

zafiro : ¿ como sabes eso ?

nauh : confíen en mi , aun escucho los latidos de kira

spyro : bueno , solo quedamos nosotros cuatro , pero tenemos que ser mas listos que valerius

zafiro : a ver que dice la letra esta vez

cuando los cuatro salieron del desierto , llegaron a un bosque , para ninguno se le hacia un habitad , solo para zafiro , esos bosques fríos o oscuros eran los que frecuentaba el dragón zafiro e sus antiguos días de gloria

zafiro : bueno , por lo visto se parece al bosque de mi sueños

ember : ¿ este es el bosque de tus sueños ? , que raro yo soñaba con vivir en un campo lleno de lenguas de plata

zafiro : no me refiero a eso , me refiero a que hace varias noches soñé con este bosque

spyro : ¿ te parece familiar zafiro ?

zafiro : si , creo que este bosque es donde pasaba el tiempo con ángel en mis antiguos días

ember : si ella era como tu la entiendo

zafiro : a decir verdad , era como tu , la misma actitud generosa y nunca me abandono por mas fea que era el problema

ember : que tierno eres , sabes ... creo que tu eres el siguiente

zafiro : es verdad , eso me dará la oportunidad de encortar la guarida de valerius y liberar a los demás

ember : descuida , te esperaremos

zafiro mira los ojos de la dragona rosa y luego mira a su hijo junto con su amigo de cuernos dorados , el avanza sigilosamente por el bosque para dejarse atrapar por valerius

ember : que la diosa te cuide amor mio

el dragón de escamas azules se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque , cuando ember comenzó a salir del bosque con los demás , ella no miro adelante y perdió de vista a spyro y a nauh que buscaban a ember , ella se dio vueltas para gritar pero le llamo la atencion una niña que estaba llorando

ember : ¿ eh ? , oh es una niña que susto

la joven de escamas rosadas se acerca a la dragona que estaba llorando a los pies de un árbol y los lamentos suenan mas tenebrosos y escalofriantes , ember se conmueve por las lagrimas de la chica y se acerca para ayudarla

ember : ¿ te encuentras bien ?

ángel : no , me lastime el pie y me duele

ember : ¿ que hace una dragona tan joven en este bosque peligroso ?

ángel : ¿ quiere llevarme a mi casa ?

ember : claro , ¿ como es tu nombre pequeña ?

ángel : mi nombre es ángel

ember :¿ ángel ? la antigua novia de zafiro ...es una trampa

el fantasma de la joven muerta toma a ember de la cara y con sus manos le tapa el hocico para que no gritara pero cuando la estaba inmolando , ella da un grito que alerto a zafiro y a los demás , mientras ember usaba su aura para sofocar el fuego , las llamas rosadas la cristalizaron , cuando llego zafiro , ember estaba hecha cristal

zafiro : no , no ember

el joven se acero a la estatua de cristal rosada que tenia una apariencia de susto y zafiro bajo la cabeza , cuando escucho que de los arboles salio spyro totalmente lastimado , cuando zafiro lo ayudo el le dijo que nauh había sido atrapado por una serpiente que lo cristalizo en unas llamas azules

zafiro : entonces es cierto , valerius usa nuestra aura para inmolarnos

spyro : ¿ como saldremos de este lugar ?

zafiro : es evidente que no puedes pelear con esas heridas tan graves

spyro : aun `puedo serte útil en algo

zafiro : no te dejare aquí amigo mio , si salimos salimos los dos juntos

el dragón zafiro cargo a su mejor amigo en su lomo para ayudar a que camine , cuando , los dos comenzaron a escuchar llantos de mujeres , ellos distinguieron que eran los llantos de cynder y de ember

zafiro : es una trampa

spyro : ¿ como es que estas tan calmado ?

zafiro : porque fui entrenado en el arte de la serenidad , si mi personalidad no es capaz de soportar la presión de ser zafiro , creo otra que lo resista

spyro : escucha eso

valerius : _por mas que corras _

_no te esconderás , de la noche se escucha _

_los gritos de terror , las voces me susurran _

_el dolor que sienten al ver que no vienes _

_porque te reusas a seguirme..._

spyro : ya estoy harto de sus canciones desafinadas

zafiro : también yo , tengo las escamas como escamas de plomo por tantas tonterías

los dos siguieron avanzando rápidamente por los parajes , pero cuando vieron a un demonio como medio distorsionado por la niebla , zafiro lo reconoció de inmediato

zafiro : el maldito trajo a hildighan

spyro :¿ y ese quien es ?

zafiro : es un demonio que mate hace 500 años , pero larga historia

el demonio vio a zafiro y a spyro correr en dirección al bosque , el demonio salto y tomo a spyro , cuando zafiro intento ayudar a spyro , el demonio desaparece como siempre y aparece del otro lado , cuando abraza a spyro los dos se inmolan al mismo tiempo , pero en el caso de dragón purpura este oponía resistencia

spyro : zafiro , vete de aquí yo lo detendré

zafiro : no , no te dejare

spyro : esta bien , me salvaras , siempre lo haces

el dragón purpura se deja inmolar por el demonio cuando las llamas purpuras se apagan dejo ver la estatua de spyro cristalizada , zafiro bajo la mirada para escuchar el vació de la nada

zafiro : estoy solo

sparx : ¿ cuanto tiempo me dormí ?

zafiro : ¿ sparx ? ¿ que haces sobre mi ?

sparx : solo dormía un poco ¿ que hacemos ahora ? ¿ que hora es ?

zafiro : bueno , es hora de que el cazador sea cazado

continuara...


	19. cazador cazado

**cazador cazado  
**

con los cuerpos de todos los amigos de zafiro en forma de cristal , valerius creo sus formas sin alma de cada uno de ellos , cuando les ordeno que mataran a zafiro , zalerius fue con ellos para ver a zafiro pelear con sus amigos

valerius : escuchen , quiero que me traigan el cuerpo sin vida de zafiro

spyro : asi lo hare maestro

los dragones de ojos rojos salieron a buscar a zafiro , pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado ,cuando el spyor corrupto comenzó a olfatear entre los arboles , sintió el olor de zafiro y se comunico telepaticamente con valerius , el salio de su cueva para ir al encuentro de el spyro poseído

valerius : ¿ donde esta zafiro ?

spyro : tiene que estar cerca , siento su olor en los arboles

cuando valerius se da vuelta para ver la posición de la luna , el spyro poseído no estaba , solo se escucho un grito de dolor que venia de las sombra de los arboles

valerius : vaya zafiro , ¿ tratas de asustarme ?

mientras valerius seguía el olor de zafiro , la cynder y la ember poseída estaban buscando algún rastro de zafiro , ellas vieron un resplandor azul y bajaron para ver de que se trataba

cynder : tu ve por allá y yo por acá

ember : cuando lo veas no lo ataques llama a los demas

la dragona de escamas rosas y ojos rojos salio buscando el olor de zafiro , cuando vio un bulto con algunas luces azules , ella se acerco y lo toco , cuando lo hace sus patas quedan pegadas al bulto , valerius escucha los grito de terror de la ember poseída , cuando lelga ve como ella es tragada por el bulto

valerius : bastardo , eres muy inteligente

cynder : amo , amo ,lo encontré

los dos dragones negros fueron a ver el cuerpo de zafiro y este estaba colgado del cuello con la lengua afuera , cynde se acerco para ver que zafiro se ahorco solo , cynder le muerde los dedos y zafiro salta como una sombra atrapando el cuerpo de cynder

zafiro : es hora de que el cazador sea cazado

el dragón de escamas azules envuelve el llamas azules a la dragona poseída y esta queda tirada en el suelo , valerius sale volando persiguiendo a la sombra azul , mientras que desde el cielo lo atacaba con bolas de fuego

kira : amo , va en dirección al desierto

valerius y la kira poseída van al desierto , valerius confiado de que kira lo encontrara se interna cada vez mas , mientras en el bosque lo demás buscaban rastros del dragón zafiro

sparx :¿ que hacemos ahora ?

zafiro : primero necesitamos inmovilizar a todos para que sus almas vuelvan a sus cuerpos

sparx : ¿ como hacemos eso ?

zafiro : muy sencillo , usaremos sus miedos en su contra , una vez en nuestro poder liberaremos sus almas

sparx : solo a ti se te ocurre un plan tan loco y descabellado

los dos salieron volando al castillo de valerius , cuando llegaron , vieron a vel'khan encadenado como un animal con un conjuro que trataba de corromper al joven de ojos dorados

zafiro : vel'khan resiste un poco

vel'khan : para ti es fácil decirlo

el dragón y la libélula comenzaron a abrir las cadenas y los candados mágicos , cuando saco la ultima cadena , valerius sintió que el poder de vel'khan creció considerablemente , mientras la kira poseída estaba oliendo la arena

kira : no los encuentro

valerius : pierdes tu tiempo están en el castillo

los dos salieron volando para el castillo , cuando zafiro tomo a vel'khan vio las estatuas de sus amigos , pero zafiro los ignoro por ahora

vel'khan : ¿ no los salvaras ?

zafiro : no irán a ningún lado

vel'khan : pero ¿ si valerius vuelve ?

zafiro : descuida , le deje un regalo en las cadenas

el dragón de escamas zafiro cargo a su amigo hasta las puertas del castillo , cuando salieron , la posición de la luna cambio , zafiro sabia que tenia que hacer el exorcismo cuanto antes para liberara a vel'khan del control de valerius

vel'khan : no puedo mas

zafiro : lo se , es por eso que tengo que abandonarte solo por unos minutos

vel'khan : ¿ volverás por mi ?

zafiro : ten la seguridad , si derroto a valerius ahora podre tener unos minutos antes de que se regenere

el dragón salio volando al castillo de valerius , mientras la libélula se quedo con el dragón de escamas negras , zafiro sabia que tendría cuando mucho unos dos o tres minutos antes de que valerius se regenere de nuevo , por lo que tendría que moverse rápido

continuara...


	20. el nuevo pais de la luz

**el nuevo pais de la luz  
**

con el tiempo acortado , zafiro se mueve a gran velocidad para poder llegar al castillo de valerius antes que cambie la luna llena , cuando llego vio a valerius frustrado al ver que su hijo no estaba encadenado

zafiro : a si me senti cuando se lelvaron a mi hijo

valerius : ¿ sabes lo que hiciste ?

zafiro : ahorrame tus platicas , te matare y liberare a mis amigos

valerius : estupido , estupido , acabas de liberar a un gran mal en este mundo

zafiro : si como no , no me vengas con morserjas

el dragon de escamas azules ataca a valerius con su aliento , ese desplega sus alas para usarlas como escudo , cuando se descubre , las garras de zafiro le cortan la cara al dragon negro , este lo azota con su cola y zafiro lo esquiva con mucha facilidad

valerius : te aprovechas de tu tamaño

zafiro : eso no tiene nada que ver

valerius : al ser una cucaracha de 60 centimetros , te mueves mas rapido

zafiro : ¿ valerius quiere una pelea justa ?

valerius : deja a un lado tu sarcasmo zafiro , despues de todo somos iguales

zafiro : no es cierto , lo que nos diferencia es que tu moriras ahora

valerius : que tonto eres zafiro , sabes que no puedo morir

zafiro : cuento con eso valerius

el dragon de escamas azules ataca con su aliento de zafiro a los pies de valerius , este queda congelados por las joyas , zafiro sale volando a los cielos del castillo elevando su aura y volviendose un dragon celestial

zafiro : ahora estamos iguales valerius

valerius : dragon celestial contra el dragon infernal , sera una lucha eterna , dos inmortales luchado hasta el fin de los tiempos

zafiro : me asegurare de que termine hoy

el dragon de escamas negras ataca con sus llamaradas a zafiro , pero este las retiene con sus llamaradas celestes , mientras los dos volaban en el aire , se notaba las gigantescas siluetas de los dos volando por todo el pais de la luz , zafiro acierta un golpe de fuego al pecho de valerius quien cae al suelo , vel'khan ve a zafiro con forma de dragon celestial y queda impactado

valerius : ahh , hijo mio haz despertado

vel'khan : no eres mi padre , me encargare de que sufras

el dragond e escamas negras ataca a valerius con sus llamaradas , pero este le responde con su aliento infernal que barre con el cuerpo de vel'khan , zafiro se pone delante de vel'khan para protegerlo y derrotar a valerius

valerius : escucha zafiro , si no destruyo a mi hijo , este mundo esta perdido

zafiro : ¿ que clase de estupido crees que soy ?

valerius : ese chico porta un gran mal en su interior , nesecito extraerlo

zafiro : se bien lo que hiciste con el , pero me encargare de que pages por lo que hiciste

el dragon de cuerpo celeste comenzo a brillar de forma similar a las estrellas , cuando su aura rompio la barrera del infinito , el arrazo con la corrupcion del pais de la luz y derrotando a valerius , el joven de ojos dorados ve como el padre de nauh tenia un aura increible

zafiro : adios valerius

el dragon celestial le lanza una llamarada bendita y arraza con valerius hasta que se deshace en los humos negros , zafiro sabia que era cuestion de minutos para que volviera a la vida , el se elevo a los cielos para crear una nueva aura purificadora , cuando exploto , el pais de la luz volvio a estar bajo el mando de los dragones del sur

vel'khan : su poder es increible

zafiro : gracias , pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para realizar el exorcismo

vel'khan : ¿ que pasara con los demas ?

zafiro : observa y aprende

las almas de todos los dragones que valerius encerro se escaparon de sus carceles de cristal , mientras el joven veia a las almas que volvian a los cuerpos , el chico quedo asombrado por el poder de zafiro

vel'khan : usted es el mas fuerte de seguro

zafiro : por algo soy zafiro ¿ no ?

las almas volvieron a los cuerpos de los demas , cuando se reunieron , ember tenia las patas pegajosas por la tramapa de zafiro , pero no habia tiempo para celebraciones , el exorcismo se llevaria a cabo en el pais de la luz para liberar a vel'khan del control de valerius , pero zafiro no dejo pensar en lo que le dijo valerius

continuara...


	21. el verdadero mal

**el verdadero mal  
**

zafiro : bueno , es hora de que comencemos a liberar a vel'khan

ember : ¿ como lo haremos ?

zafiro : con un exorcismo

todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al templo , cuando llegaron al templo , el joven de escamas negras vio a cynder con la mirada perdida , el se le acerco para hablar con ella

vel'khan : ¿ estas bien cynder ?

cynder : si , solo un poco mareada ¡ por culpa de zafiro !

vel'khan : si te sientes mareada , te cargare hasta el templo

zafiro : escuchen tórtolos , tenemos cosas que hacer

los dragones comenzaron a caminar hasta el templo , pero cuando entraron , los ingredientes estaban listos , zafiro busco a unos sacerdotes

zafiro : me temo que no hay ningún sacerdote , shana ¿ que sabes de este lugar ?

shana : bueno me temo que tenemos sacerdotes que obispen el exorcismo

zafiro : vel'khan , me temo que tenemos que encontrar a uno o dos sacerdotes

los dragones se separaron , cuando el joven de escamas negras se acerca a la joven de ojos verdes , ella nota que vel'khan tenia un aura maligna

cynder : vel'khan , ¿ que tienes que ver con valerius ?

vel'khan : ¿ sabes guardar un secreto ?

cynder : ahh desembucha

vel'khan : valerius es mi padre , zafiro dice que tomo mi cuerpo y cada vez que el aparece usa mi aura para hacerse mas fuerte

cynder : no es divertido vel'khan

vel'khan : mírame a los ojos , es la verdad

la joven miro los ojos dorados de vel'khan y noto que eran sinceras las palabras del joven de escamas negras , cynder tomo la pata de vel'khan y el se acerco a los labios de la joven , cuando ella sentía la respiración del joven , pero antes de que juntara los labios con los de cynder

zafiro : ¡ vel'khan !

vel'khan : eh... que ...

el dragón de escamas negras se separo de la joven , cuando cynder se separa del joven de escamas negras ella se junta con zafiro

cynder : gracias zafiro , te debo una

cuando ella dijo con un susurro , zafiro tomo al joven de escamas negras y lo saco afuera , cuando los dos salieron a la luz de la luna , zafiro lo golpea con el puño derecho en la cara

vel'khan : ¿ estas loco ? ¿ por que me golpeaste ?

zafiro : si yo guardo el secreto , tu también tendrías que guardarlo

vel'khan : ¿ de que demonios estas hablando ?

zafiro : se que le contaste a cynder lo que eres

vel'khan : confió en ella

zafiro : yo también , pero no confió en ti , es por eso que no le dije a nadie

vel'khan : ¿ como que no confías en mi ?

zafiro : nunca confié en ti vel'khan porque sabias que hablarías

vel'khan : ¿ por que me ayudarías entonces ?

zafiro : por que me diste lastima , por eso

el joven de ojos dorados ataco a zafiro , este lo toma del cuello , cuando zafiro lo atrapa con su cola , lo lanza fuera del templo de la luz , los demás salieron a ver que zafiro y vel'khan estaban peleando

vel'khan : eres un miserable

zafiro : anda enojate de una vez

el dragón de escamas negras comenzó a soltar a liberar su aura maligna , cuando vel'khan libera toda su aura , zafiro sabia que su plan estaba en marcha

vel'khan : te matare

zafiro : eso se vera

el dragón de escamas negras se empezó a enojar , cuando elevo toda su aura , zafiro elevo parte de su aura , cuando los dos toman en poder en sus manos , ahora solo tenia que liberar el poder maligno para que vel'khan sea libre del control de valerius

vel'khan : miserable

zafiro : entonces pelea miserable , debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad

el dragón negro libero un aura demoníaca , mientras ember , cynder , spyro , nauh ven que el aura negra de valerius , ellos no entendían como era posible que tenga el aura de valerius , el dragón negro ataco a zafiro , este lo atrapa del cuello , cuando zafiro lo ataca con un fuego ardiente y vel'khan lo esquiva

zafiro : escucha vel'khan tu solo eres basura como tu padre

vel'khan : creí que tu eras diferente , pero eres como todos los demás , solo te preocupas por ti mismo

zafiro : ¿ que creías ? ¿ que te dejaría en el templo de los dragones ? ¿ que te cuidaría como un hijo ?

el joven de escamas negras ataca con toda su aura maligna , pero el poder del mal era mucho mas grande que el de valerius , mientras zafiro esquivaba los zarpazos de vel'khan , este incrementaba mas su poder , peor su piel se lleno de grietas con una luz violeta , zafiro miro como el poder maligno era liberado

vel'khan : no descasare hasta verte en el infierno

zafiro : pues te estas demorando

el dragón negro ataca a zafiro con un golpe certero en la cara , zafiro nota que el aura de vel'khan podía igualar el poder del dragón celestial , zafiro se puso de pie y los ojos de vel'khan cambiaron de dorados a rojos , el joven dejo salir su poder y sus escamas se rompieron en cientos de fragmentos y libero un dragón de escamas negras mas brillantes con melena violeta y vientre gris , sus ojos rojos como fuego desafió a zafiro

continuara ...


	22. la salvacion de vel'khan

**la salvacion de vel'khan  
**

vel'khan : anda zafiro , pelea

zafiro : eres un demonio como todos

los demas dragones miraron como el cuerpo de vel'khan se habia transformado en un dragon demonio , el vientre violeta se hacia notar con el reflejo de la luna , mientras zafiro cristalizo sus escamas , vel'khan se lanzo contra zafiro pero este lo esquiva con facilidad , vel'khan le lanza llamaradas negras , zafiro las contrarestar con sus llamaradas azules

zafiro : ¿ que te pasa vel'khna ? , pense que eras mas fuerte

vel'khan : te enseñare el verdadero poder de un dragon demonio

zafiro : ¿ un dragon demonio ? , que estupidez

vel'khan : es hora de hacer lo que mi padre nunca hizo , acabar con el ultimo dragon zafiro

zafiro : anda , enseñame lo que tienes

el dragon demonio ataca a zafiro con sus garras pero zafiro las esquiva , cuando vel'khan eleva mas su aura , zafiro lo iguala , el dragon negro perdio todo rastro de conocimientos sobre lo que lo rodeaba

zafiro : ¿ que te pasa vel'khan ? ¿ estas cansado ?

vel'khan : eres un miserable

el dragon demonio ataco a zafiro con sus garras y lo lanza contra las paredes del templo , cuando velkhan tira con fuerza para clavar sus garras a zafiro ,e ste se agacha y le hace un corte en la cara , vel'khan retrocede , zafiro lo corneo con fuerza y vel'khan es arrastrado por el piso

vel'khan : buenos golpes zafiro

zafiro : esos no son golpes , solo son entradas en calor

vel'khan : entonces a pelear

el dragon se lanzo contra el dragon zafiro , este lo atrapa de entre los hombros y lo arroja de cara contra el suelo , vel'khan se levata y le corta la cara con la cuchilla de su cola , zafiro le atrapo el cuello con las cuchillas de su cola en forma de tijera y lo azota contra los arboles del bosque

zafiro : no puedo creer que me este gastando en hacer esta tonteria

vel'khan : jajaja , eres un poco credulo , mis poderes superan a los de mi padre

el joven de vientre violeta lo ataca con sus garras , el dragon zafiro eleva su aura y envia a vel'khan contra los arboles de nuevo , el dragon demonio se levanta y ve a ember que miraba la pelea y vel'khan aprovecha el punto debil de zafiro

vel'khan : mi padre siempre trato de destruirte ¿ por que nunca lo hizo ?

zafiro : por que tu padre es un bastardo , eso es loq ue creo y ademas por que yo soy muy poderoso

vel'khan : nada es invencible , todos tenemos un punto debil

zafiro : es verdad , la piedra y el fuego tienen como debilidad el agua , tu maldad mis garras

velkhan : ¿ crees poder ganarme ?

zafiro lo ataca con tal velocidad que el parpadeo de vel'khan no persibio el cuerpo de zafiro , el joven de ojos azules lo toma y comenzo a volar a gran velocidad hasta los cielos , el dragon negro arañaba el pecho de zafiro pero era inutil

zafiro : veamos que tan bueno eres volando

el joven arrojo con gran fuerza a vel'khan al piso quien caia a gran velocidad , vel'khan no lograba equilibrarse pero cuando voltea hacia abajo uso su aliento de fuego para retener la caida , cuando aterrizo con sus cuatro patas , zafiro se lanza al cuerpo de vel'khan que estaba hundido en el suelo

vel'khan : ahora entiendo por que mi padre no logro vencerte

zafiro : es verdad

el dragon negro le lanza unas llamaradas negras , pero no fue a zafiro sino a ember , zafiro se mueve a gran velocidad y bloquea con su aura las llamaradas , pero cuando voltea vel'khan lo golpea en la nuca y toma a ember del cuello para arrojarla al suelo con gran fuerza

vel'khan : jajaja , parece que el poderoso zafiro tiene como debilidad a su amada ember

zafiro : igual que tu padre , usas trucos sucios

vel'khan : todo es valido en el amor y la guerra

el dragon de ojos rojos de vel'khan miraban a ember y se arroja contra la joven de escamas rosadas , ember la esquiva pero vel'khan fue mas rapido y la golpea con sus zarpas en llamas , cuando ember es arrastrada por el suelo , vel'khan vio el cuerpo inmovil de la joven de escamas rosadas

zafiro : no , maldito ella no tiene nada que ver

vel'khan : jajaja , como te dije padre , zafiro es mas blando de lo que pensabas

valerius : si hijo mio , es muy blando

zafiro vio el alma de valerius al lado de su hijo , zafiro eleva mas su aura para pelear contra los dos , los dragones negros elevan sus auras para pelear contra zafiro , spyro y nauh se lanzan al lado de zafiro y elevaron sus auras , vel'khan se pone en frete de zafiro y este le hace señas , cuando vel'khan eleva su aura y se pone en frente de valerius

vel'khan : bueno todo termina aca padre

valerius : ¿ que demonios estas haciendo ?

zafiro : acabaremos con todo esto de una maldita vez

los tres dragones elevaron sus auras para atacar a valerius , zafiro con el aura azul , spyro con el aura morada y vel'khan con el aura negra pero no era malo

zafiro : todo termina hoy valerius

los dragones elevaron sus auras al maximo , pero zafiro rompio la barrera del infinito , cuando atacan con sus llamaradas el espiritu de valerius recibe los impactos de los tres dragones , zafiro eleva su aura con gran fuerza mientras ember recobraba el conocimiento

zafiro : explosion de aura de dragon

el joven explota con un aura purificadora , mientras todos miraban como el resplandor azul de zafiro inundaba el valle , cuando la luz se apago , el cuerpo de vel'khan estaba de otro color , sus escamas grises y vientre plateado

zafiro : bien , vel'khan a sido purificado

cynder : ¿ esas son las escamas originales de vel'khan ?

vel'khan : ¿ te atrae mi nuevo estilo bonita ?

cynder : a decir verdad , es un poco mas atractivo que un dragon negro

vel'khan : ¿ quieres cenar conmigo esta noche ojos verdes ?

cynder : no es para tanto romeo , pero mejor suerte para la proxima

los dragones se comenzaron a reir mientras zafiro levanto a su esposa y le acaricio la cara , ember se sonrojo y lo beso apasionadamente , ahora solo restaba acabar con valerius de una buena vez

continuara...


	23. la pelea del corazon

**la pelea del corazon  
**

vel'khan : ¿ que dices cynder ?

cynder : oye , no me estes fastidiando

los dragones se separaron para juntarse de nuevo cuando vel'khan miro a ember , el agacho la cabeza pero ella le levanta la cara

vel'khan : espero que me pueda perdonar señorita ember

ember : descuida , no tienes nada de que preocuparte , ahora eres bueno , al menos ahora

cuando ember le besa la mano y aceptar la disculpa de vel'khan el joven se va con zafiro para darle las gracias por ayudarlo

vel'khan : zafiro quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme

zafiro : no hay de que joven , pero ahora tenemos que seguir

vel'khan : por mas que odie decirlo , no podre asesinar a mi propio padre

zafiro : tu no lo asesinaras , para eso estoy yo

vel'khan : ¿ cree poder derrotar a valerius ?

zafiro : descuida , ningun enemigo puede igualarme

vel'khan : ajam ,yo por ejemplo

zafiro : oye , te acabo de dar una paliza y tu usaste un truco sucio para derrotarme

los dragones comenzaron a reirse de vel'khan , cuando siguieron , kira tomo la mano de nauh , este la apreto fuertemente para ayudar a kira

kira : sabes , ahora que todo termine creo que tendre tiempo de visitarte

nauh : quizas te visite en el desierto

kira : ¿ para que ? ¿ para que te secuestren de nuevo ?

nauh : auch , como te tomaste mucha confianza

kira : no me digas alteza , si no te gustan las manzanas no vallas al arbol

los jovenes salieron a corretear al bosque para divertirse un rato , el joven siguio a kira que corria con gracia y elegancia por entre las hojas , cuando kira se detiene para oler a nauh , cuando ella se sintio el silencio de los bosques , nauh salto sobre ella y los dos giraron por entre los pastos , kira cayo sobre zafiro mientras se reian

kira : vaya , no me habia reido asi desde hace tiempo

nauh : bueno , estamos iguales

kira: tenia pensado que los principes tenian a sus lameloides por todas partes

nauh : ellos no son amigos , solo dicen lo que quieres escuchar

kira : ¿ a si ? ¿ qeu clase de amigos prefieres ?

nauh : algunos amigos que sean atrevidos , osados y valientes

kira : ¿ guapas ? ¿ osadas ? ¿ inteligentes ?

nauh : como tu kira , a decir verdad me agrada que seas mi amiga

el joven deslizo su mano lentamente hasta las caderas de la joven de escamas pardas , pero ella se sonrojo a tal grado que su cara se puso muy roja

kira : nauh , por las estrellas

nauh : lo siento , no debi hacer eso

kira : ¿ quieres que me quite de ensima tuyo ?

nauh : no se , lo estoy pensando

kira : nauh por favor

el joven se levanto y tomo a la chica por la cintura , cuando ellos se miraron a los ojos , la chica de escamas pardas dejo ver sus ojos ciegos , pero ella solto una lagrima

nauh : eres muy hermosa

kira : ¿ de que color son tus ojos nauh ?

nauh : mis ojos son celestes claros

kira : me gustaria verlos , pero por obvias razones no puedo

nauh se acerco lentamente a los labios de la joven y sellan el silencio con un beso tranquilo , kira se separa y el joven la toma por la espalda para besarle la mejilla

kira : a decir verdad , aunque no te pueda ver , me gustas nauh , me gustas mucho

nauh : tu tambien eres muy bonita kira , a mi me gustas tambien

los jovenes salieron de los bosques para encontrar a shana que abrazo al dragon azul , kira apreto sus ojos para separar al joven de la princesa atrevida , el joven tomo a kira de las manos para calmarla

shana : nauh , ¿ volveremos al pais del sur juntos ?

kira : el no quiere estar contigo ¿ por que lo sigues molestando ?

shana : ¿ por que molestas tanto campesina ?

kira : ¿ quieres que te golpee ?

nauh : ¡ basta !

las dos quedaron heladas por el grito de terror del hijo del dragon zafiro , los demas miraron el ceño fruncido de nauh , el dragon zafiro miro como su hijo se parecia mas a el cada dia mas , nauh se adentro en el bosque para perderse de la vista de las dos mujeres se pelearon por el

zafiro : ¿ que demonios le paso ?

kira : es la princesa loquita que molesta a nauh

shana : ¿ yo ? , tu eres la que no dejo de molestarlo

el dragon zafiro se adentra en el bosque para poder encontrar a su hijo , cuando se escucho el grito de ira del joven , zafiro se adentro y cuando vio a nauh , el estaba con un gran oso de pelos negros muerto en las garras de nauh , las jovenes miraron a nauh y retrocedieron , menos kira que se acerco mas a nauh

kira : relajate , no te estoy presionando

el dragon fruncio el ceño y con el oso muerto en las garras , nauh solto la cabeza del oso que rodo a las garras de zafiro , el sonrio al ver a su hijo con las garras mas largas que antes

zafiro : bienvenido a la pubertad hijo

continuara...


	24. la batalla en el pais de la luz

**la pelea de los dragones en el pais de la luz  
**

vel'khan : vaya , el chico ya es un hombre

zafiro : ahora nauh tendra que liberar el poder de su interior para volverse un guerero invencible

kira : ¿ sera mas agresivo y violento que antes ?

zafiro : antes de llega a su etapa adulta , sera una maquina de matar que solo vive para pelear y matar sin piedad

kira : me gusto cuando dijo pelear , a decvir verdad nesecitara a una chica a su lado para hacerle compania ¿ no lo cree ?

zafiro : creeme , no te convendra estar cerca de el cuando termine de pelear con alguien

kira : ¿ por que no ?

zafiro : por que los dragones zafiros acostumbran a " desahogarse " con las primeras mujeres que vean

kira entre cerro los ojos mirando al dragon que estaba con las garras al rojo vivo , mientras nauh sacudia la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de controlarse , kira se le acerca con un paso coqueto para entablar con el joven de escamas celestes

kira : tranquilo guerrero , nesecitas aflojar el aura

nauh : no... no puedo evitarlo mi aura sigue subiendo y nesecito liberarla

kira : entonces , vamos para que te liberes

la dragona de escamas pardas lleva a nauh al desuerto para que el se suelte y comience el largo camino de los dragones zafiro , mientras ellos buscaban aventuras , zafiro se da la vuelta y se abre camino en el templo del pais de la luz

ember : oye zafiro ¿ a donde vas ?

zafiro : creeme esto tardara mas de la cuenta

ember : bueno , si quieres tu tambien podrias divertirte conmigo

zafiro : eso es lo primero en lo que pense ember

el dragon de escamas azules le acaricia la cara a la joven de escamas rosadas y ellos desaparecen de la vista de los demas , mientras cynder quedo con spyor y vel'khan

cynder : bueno ¿ que quieren hacer ?

spyor : no se tu decide

vel'khan : ¿ por que no eligues algo para que nosotros dos pasemos el tiempo ?... juntos

spyro : quizas cynder quiera estar conmigo

vel'khan : hay aja ¿ como sabes que cynder te prefiere ?

spyro : soy su mejor amigo desde hace años

vel'khan : como lo dijiste , eres solo un amigo para ella

los dos dragones se miraron pero cynder no le dio importancia , ella se escapo con shana que estaba con la mirada celosa por el dragon de escamas celestes

cynder : no estes celosa , nauh aun no decide

shana : es que no lo entiendo ¿ por que prefiere a una campesina que a una princesa ?

cynder : si los hombres son complicados , pero si te fijas bien , puedes encontrar algo que el sienta irresistible hacia ti

shana : si claro , lo dice la que tiene dos pretendientes peleando por ella

cynder: si , me hace sentir especial , pero no elegire a ninguno por ahora

las dragonas salen del bosque mientras spyro y vel'khan discutian entre ellos , los dragones pasaron de las palabras al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo

spyro : te voy a hacer pedazos

vel'khan : quiero ver que lo hagas

el joven de escamas purpura lo ataca con su aliento de fuego , pero velkhan lo esquiva , ellos pasan a atacarse con los alientos de fuego y pronto pasan al combate cuerpo a cuerpo , mientras tanto zafiro descanzaba junto a su amada esposa , cuando ella dormia con una gran sonrisa en su cara , zafiro despierta al oler a las gargolas e valerius , ember siente su aura maligna y abre los ojos

ember : ¿ lo sentiste ?

zafiro : si , peor me temo que son solo las gargolas , en fin nauh puede contra ellas

ember : ¿ estas seguro ?

zafiro : por su puesto

los dragones se relajan mientras que los dragones de escamas pardas y azules estaban asesinando a un gurpo de escorpiones negros , mas grandes que los caballos y con una fiereza mas fuerte que la de los leones , nauh los ataca con sus llamas pero el caparazon de los escorpiones lo hacian inmunes a las llamas

nauh : bueno me harte

el dragon de escamas celestes saca sus garras y le abre los caparasones , mientras kira usaba sus poderosas quijadas para arrancarle la pinza derecha a uno de los escorpiones , la joven queda bañada en la sangre de los escorpiones , nauh logra elevar su aura para destruir a los tres escorpiones restantes

kira : ¿ sigues cargado contoda esa aura ?

nauh : si , me temo que la tengo que liberar o me lastimara el cuerpo

kira ¿ seguro que no quieres hacer otra cosa ?

la chica de escamas pardas le hace un gesto que nauh sintio algo atractivo , el joven tomo la cara de kira quien estaba cubierta con la sangre de los escorpiones , ella comineza a pasar su nariz por el cuello de zafiro , el sentia un cosquilleo agreadable , nauh desliza su mano por los muslo de la joven

kira : no te resistas mas nauh , puedes hacer lo que quieras

la joven se tumbo en la arena mientras el joven miraba el cuepro de la chica de escamas pardas , cuadno el se acerco , una bola de veneno ataca a nauh , este la resiste con sus escamas

nauh : gargolas , que fastidio

kira : oye , esto es una reunion privada

el joven de escamas celestes ataca con su aliento pero las gargolas la contraresta con aliento de veneno , kira se levanta y sale a los cielos , cuando una de las gargolas la golpea por atras ella retiene la caida al abrir sus alas ella comenzo a pelear con sus garras contra la gargola

nauh : estos tipos no aprenden nunca

el joven eleva su aura para liberar el poder de su interior , cuando crea un estallido de aura , zafiro siente que nauh libero toda su aura , el gra poder que tenia guardado no le sorprende al dragon zafiro

kira : es un aura gigante mhm , me gusta

nauh : listo , las gagolas desaparecieron

las gargolas estaban conbertidas en piedra , cuando ellas se liberaron de las estatuas salieron al aire para atacar de nuevo , nauh saco sus garras y se preparo para enfrentar a las gargolas de valerius

nauh : son muy moelstas

kira : acaba con ellas

el joven salta con toda sus fuerzas y decapita a la gargola con facilidad , por ultimo cae al suelo y le lanza unas enormes llamaradas a la ultima gargola que cae muerta por las llamas del joven de ojos celestes , kira se acerco a nauh y se acurruca junto a el mientras ella se acariciaba con la cara

nauh : esto es todo

kira : quizas te tengas que resfrescar un poco guerrero

nauh : ¿ tienes alguna idea ?

kira : podemos ir a un lugar... mas fesco

continuara...


	25. ilusión de un destino en llamas

**ilusiones de un destino en llamas  
**

zafiro dormía como todas las noches bajo las estrellas , pero algo paso esa noche , sin saberlo el abre los ojos y ve un paisaje envuelto en llamas , el joven de escamas azules corre a gran velocidad por los parajes para saber que paso , allí encuentra a uno de los gemelos que estaba moribundo

zafiro : tick , tick ¿ que paso en este lugar ?

tock : yo soy tock

zafiro : pues me vale ¿ que diablos paso ?

tock : salieron de la oscuridad , nos atacaron con dientes y garras , solo yo sobreviví

zafiro : ¿ los atacaron ? ¿ quienes ?

tock : los guardias del averno , eran pocos pero exterminaron a todos

el topo apago su voz para dejarse llevar por el viento de guerra , zafiro le cerro los ojos y cuando reacciono salio en busca de ember y nauh , pero al entrar al castillo solo vio un cementerio fresco a garras y dientes

zafiro : por los dioses ¿ que solo hay sangre en este castillo ?

el joven de escamas azules entro al castillo con sumo cuidado para ver en el cuarto de ember , pero la cama estaba destrozada , como si varias bestias la hubieran destrozado a mordidas , zafiro vio el collar de ember y rápidamente lo levanto

zafiro : el collar de ember ¿ que demonios pasa en este lugar ?

zafiro escucho un leve llanto y salio corriendo para ver de que se trataba , al dar vueltas en un pasillo , varios lobos negros de ojos rojos estaban degollando a mordidas a una madre topo , zafiro salto a defenderla , pero los lobos se esfumaron en el aire

zafiro : diablos , seguro esto es obra de valerius

el joven comenzó a recorrer el castillo , cuando bajo al sótano vio mas sirvientes asesinados brutalmente , uno de ellos estaba con la cabeza apuñalada por un hacha , pero zafiro no recordó nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior

zafiro : dudo que una manada de lobos pueda hacer esto , tiene que ser obra de valerius , es el unico capaz de tal crueldad

el dragón salio corriendo a la parte alta del castillo pero no había rastro de nadie , ni de cynder , spyro , ember , kira , vel'khan ni nauh , zafiro sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el lomo , el sintió un olor muy familiar

zafiro : ese olor es de ember

el dragón de escamas azules abrió las alas con gran rapidez para poder ir de donde venia el olor , cuando llego vio el pañuelo de ember colgado de una rama , algunas estaban quemadas y rotas , zafiro imagino el cuerpo de ember cayendo por las heridas de las llamas

zafiro : no , no esto no es verdad

tick : ayu...ayuda por favor

zafiro : es el topo

tick : por favor

zafiro salio para poder ayudar al topo que estaba herido , cuando llego lo vio con un tronco sobre su cuerpo , zafiro lo quito con sus dientes liberando al topo que estaba mal herido , el abrió los ojos para ver a zafiro

tick : ¿ que pasa ojos azules ?

zafiro : ¿ donde estan ember , cynder y los demás ?

tick : no se , cuando los guardias del averno llegaron ellos se separaron

zafiro : ¿ de donde salieron ? ¿ cuantos eran ?

tick : solo uno ,era uno pero peleaba como un demonio poseído

zafiro : ¿ fue valerius ? ¿ valerius hizo esto ?

tick : fue el guardia del averno , valerius intento matarlo pero el destruyo a valerius con un solo golpe de sus garras

zafiro : maldición , debe tener un poder extraordinario

el topo dio su ultimo aliento y se dejo llevar con los vientos , zafiro cabo un pozo y sepulto a su amigo para que estuviera en paz

zafiro : adiós bravo amigo , que los vientos te guíen hasta la paz interior

cuando el dragón agacho la cabeza para volver a sentir la soledad del templo , unos esqueletos salieron del suelo ,con espadas y garfios , zafiro se enfureció y los ataco con suma violencia , zafiro peleaba con dientes y garras para derrotar a los esqueletos , mientras ellos caían , escucho una voz familiar , zafiro elevo su aura para destruir a los esqueletos

zafiro : ¡ sparx ! , jamas pensé que diría esto pero me alegro de verte

sparx : no puedo creerlo

zafiro : sparx tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a spyro y a los demas

sparx : no , jamas los encontraras

zafiro : claro que si , unidos los encontraremos , pero tenemos que tener cuidado con el guardián del averno

sparx : no , jamas volveremos a ver a spyro , el esta muerto

los dos salieron para ver a spyro muerto sobre una enorme piedra , el joven tenia varias quemaduras , pero el golpe que acabo con su vida era una fractura de cuello , zafiro se acerco a spyro que estaba con unos ojos muertos y duros , las moscas se acercaron al sentir el olor de la carne descompuesta de spyro

zafiro : no , spyro atrapare al que hizo esto

los dos trajeron leña para hacerle un funeral digno antes de que caiga la luna , de otro modo su alma vagaría en el mundo , cuando el ritual de fuego se llevo a cabo , zafiro siguió un rastro de sangre que parecía llevar a algún lado , pero lo único que veía eran los trozos de lobos domesticados del templo que sur , sparx sintieron mas miedo que de costumbre , zafiro trato de calmarlo para poder seguir adelante , zafiro sabia que esos demonios podían oler el miedo , algo que zafiro sabia a la perfección , pero mientras estaba caminando con sparx en el lomo le surgió una pregunta interesante

zafiro : ¿ como sobreviviste ?

sparx : solo recuerdo que me golpearon en la cabeza y me desmaye

zafiro : ¿no sabes quien te golpeo ?

sparx : parecía un dragón , pero cuando vi morir a spyro me quede congelado ,luego escuche a valerius pidiendo por su vida y las ramas me cayeron encima

zafiro : lastima , pude haber salvado a todos ...bueno a valerius no

los dos siguieron caminando , cuando zafiro vio una huella , el olio el olor de los demonios y evoluciono a un dragón celestial , cuando se acerco , el olor se le hacia familiar , zafiro calzo su pie en la huella para poder reconocer al demonio pero cuando lo hace , su pie encajaba perfectamente en la huella de sangre

sparx : zafiro calza como tu

zafiro : no sparx , esta huella es de mi misma medida porque es mía

sparx : ¿ que quieres decir con eso ?

zafiro : lo que quiero decir es que el responsable de todo esto , de las muertes y el desastre soy yo , yo soy el guardián del averno que masacro a todos

continuara...


	26. solo pesadillas

**solo pesadillas  
**

zafiro : ¿ no lo entiendes verdad ?

sparx : bueno , mas o menos

zafiro : escucha , de algún modo se logro concentrar la energía del dragón celestial y revertirse en mi contra

sparx : ¿ como es posible ?

zafiro : no lo se , pero si le hice daño a alguien no me lo perdonare

los dos comenzaron a volar mientras veían todas las tierras devastadas por el ataque , zafiro no podía creer que sea capaz de tanta muerte , ni en sus peores momentos era capaz de tal masacre

sparx : ¿ crees que alguien mas sobrevivió ?

zafiro : espero que si , de otro modo tendré que terminar con la masacre

sparx : ¿ te auto-destruirás ? , pero tu vuelves a la vida

zafiro : es verdad , maldición no puedo creerlo , al final soy mi peor enemigo

los dos siguieron volando hasta llegar a un punto donde la batalla parecía haber llegado a su tope mas alto , el templo de los dragones zafiro

sparx : no puedo creerlo , ¿ que clase de mal haría esto ?

zafiro : sabes la respuesta sparx

sparx : no , me re uso a aceptar que tu hallas hecho esto , tiene que haber una explicación mas lógica

zafiro : te escucho

sparx : ¿ que tal si valerius se posiciono de tu cuerpo pero tu lo mataste ?

zafiro : eso no explica que la muerte de los demás llegara en forma de carnicería

sparx : es verdad , pero me temo que es lo único que se me ocurre

zafiro : descuida , si la memoria no me falla en el templo escondí el " espejo de las mil verdades "

sparx : ¿ eso que es ?

zafiro : es un artefacto mágico que me permite ver sucesos pasados , presentes y futuros , es lo que use hace 500 años para saber que le paso a mis padres

mientras los dos se movían lentamente para evitar llamar la atención , ellos vieron a un grupo de dragones que no se notaban bien que era lo que comían

flame : hola zafiro

zafiro :¡¿ flame ?! , ¿ es que no hay mas muertos entre ustedes ?

flame : a decir verdad , vengo a darte las gracias zafiro

zafiro : ¿ de que demonios hablas ?

flame : hace años en la pelea que tuvimos entre nosotros , me mataste y liberaste del control mental de valerius , yo no lo había notado hasta que desperté en el averno del primer circulo , allí recordé como valerius uso sus poderes para controlar mi mente

sparx : ¿ a que se refiere con " el primer circulo " ?

zafiro : los mortales estan condenados a permanecer en el averno , el cielo es solo para las deidades y los dioses , mientras mas honorable sea la vida , mas lejos estará de las llamas , pero si uno llevo su vida con todo honor y humildad , no entrara al averno , los dioses le concederán el " salón " , es lo mas cercano al cielo que los mortales podrán ver

flame : tu lo dijiste , yo hubiera entrado al salón pero desgraciadamente me dijeron lo que yo hice , acepte mis culpas y estoy en un ambiente parecido a mi casa , no esta tan mal pero me agrada

mandilokc : todos tenemos los círculos hermano

zafiro : mandilock , no me extraña que te estés pudriendo en el séptimo circulo del infierno

mandilock : para tu información , estoy en el tercero , aun así no siento odio hacia valerius por usarme con sus poderes mentales , espero que se haga justicia

zafiro : todos ustedes fueron instrumentos de valerius

ángel : yo no , pero aun así estoy en el salón con mi familia

zafiro : ángel pareces una niña

ángel : y tu te ves como un dragón adulto

zafiro : pasaron mas de 500 años , pero dime ¿ que demonios paso ?

flame : no tenemos idea , pero si te sirve de algo , el " espejo de las mil verdades " esta en esta caja

zafiro toma la caja de madera y la abre , allí estaba un espejo con bordes negros y una gema azul en la parte superior del mismo , zafiro concentra su aura y pronuncia las palabras mágicas

zafiro : ¿ que paso ?

ángel : tal vez tu boca diga una cosa , pero tu corazón dice otra

la imagen mostraba a ember luchando con valor contra una bestia del averno , pero no parecía la misma , ella era como una niña pequeña , la dragona de algún modo rejuveneció pero eso indicaba que sus poderes eran mas débiles que cuando era adulta , lo ultimo que zafiro ve es que la bestia logra derribar a ember de un zarpazo y la noquea

zafiro : no ember... no , esto no esta pasando , esto no esta pasando

ángel : no importa cuanto intentes negar la realidad , es lo que paso y lo viste

zafiro : espera , ¿ me estas diciendo que el resto de mi vida es un sueño ?

ángel : zafiro cálmate

zafiro : la montaña del dragón , conocer a ember, spyro , cynder , pelear contra valerius y mis hijos , todo fue un maldito sueño

ángel : lo malo de los sueños es que tienes que despertar

zafiro : espera ¿ como es que sparx sabe quien soy ?

angel : ¿ quien es sparx ?

zafiro voltea y sparx no estaba sobre su lomo como acostumbraba , las almas que atormentaban a zafiro le indicaron el camino fuera del templo , cuando zafiro buscaba a ember , el vio que sus garras estaban llenas de sangre , el las olio y se dio cuenta de que era la sangre de cynder y ember

zafiro : se lo rugo diosa misericordiosa , muéstreme el camino a la verdad y alejeme de este mal

ember : ¿ quien es usted ?

zafiro : ¿ ember ?

cuando el dragón azul vio a la dragona rosada se ilusiono pero noto que solo era una niña como cuando se encontraron en la montaña del dragón , ella solo era una niña de 13 años , por mas que zafiro pensara no s ele ocurría nada

ember : no te lo repetiré de nuevo

zafiro : soy zafiro y estoy en busca del mal que asolo esta tierra maldita

ember : ¿ crees que soy estúpida ? puedo oler el olor a sangre de los dragones que asesinaste

la dragona ataca con su aliento de dragón , pero no le hace daño a zafiro , cuando este se da cuenta de que era una ilusión tomo sus escamas y las rompió , el con su aura creo otro dragón zafiro para poder verse como era que se veía

zafiro : ¿ que demonios es esto ?

el joven noto que tenia escamas negras como la noche , zafiro las toco pero el las veia azules , sabia que era un truco de su mente , el trataba de responderse las preguntas pero no podía

zafiro : ¿ si mi vida fue un sueño ? ¿ la soledad me hizo tanto daño que creí ver a ember y enamorarme de ella ? ¿ acaso spyro y cynder existieron ?

zafiro estaba atontado por las preguntas , el se dejo llevar por la nada misma mientras caminaba al horizonte que estaba envuelto en llamas , arboles quemados por todas partes junto con cadáveres

zafiro : mi vida , mi vida entera es una maldita pesadilla

continuara...


End file.
